


Once a Thief

by sussie_kitten (sussiekitten)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sussiekitten/pseuds/sussie_kitten
Summary: Once there was a thief who never got caught. Black Inc had taken every case of the mysterious thefts. Detective Draco Malfoy has taken the job to solve them, but something seems to be taking his mind off the work. Harry Potter, a student who is very secretive about himself, is brought into it. Why? What is Harry actually doing on his free time? Will Draco solve the cases? Or will these thefts remain unsolved? AU - no magic.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!!_

 

**Prologue.**

The night had fallen. The moon was full and bathed the ground beneath it. The clock was nearing midnight. A great mansion was hovering just outside Hogsmade village. It seemed abounded. But if one looked closer, they could see that there were guards patrolling at every time. The house had three floors and looked more massive in the dark than by day. Everyone knew the family there, though no one knew them closely.  
Everything was quiet. Only the crickets sang in the moonlight. But the silence was to be broken.

Inside this massive building, one shadow was creeping forward. It walked forward so silently that it was impossible to know how this figure managed it. Suddenly a sound echoed softly in the corridor. The figure tensed, and then turned around with a huff.  
Another figure was lying on the floor, looking sheepishly from underneath the cap. The first person motioned the partner to be quiet and continued. The second, a male, rolled his eyes and followed.  
Finally their journey came to an end. The two figures, both males and dressed in black as one could see in the faint moonlight, stopped outside a door.  
“Are you sure about this?” The second asked quietly, pulling the gloves firmer over his hands.  
“Yes, for the thousandth time. Now, be quiet.” The first growled and began to pick the lock in front of him.

The second male, Seamus Finnigan was his name, sighed silently. He knew better than to question his friend’s motives. But sometimes, he really wondered.  
The lock opened with a quiet sound, and the door was pushed open. The smaller of the two entered. Seamus shook his head, then entered himself.  
“What are we looking for again?” Seamus whispered.  
“You will know when you see it.” Dark haired male whispered back.  
“Quit with the cryptic answers Harry.”  
The other male shushed his partner.  
“It was taken from someone I know. That is all I will tell you.” The dark male, Harry, answered.  
“I just had to have you as a friend right? Bloody cryptic English blokes.” Seamus swore silently, but began the search.  
“Says you, the horny Irish pixie.”  
Seamus snorted. He looked pass the many files that was inside the study, and pass the trophies. On the other side, he could just see his friend search for whatever he was looking for.

“I have it.”  
Seamus jumped in shock. It had been silent for so long, and the whispered sentence actually startled him.  
“We have to go. We have six minutes until they begin to patrol this corridor.” Harry said and had already pocketed what he had come for, much to Seamus’ disappointment.  
The two creped back the way they had come. After just a few minutes, they were out of the building. And by the time ten minutes had passed, they were gone from the premises. And once again, the night was silent.

TBC.

 

**AN: My frist story here, so please be gentle. No flames. I love reviews though, please leave me one. Also, the rating will speak for itself in later chapters.**


	2. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!!_

 

**Chapter One.**

“DAMN IT!”  
Draco Malfoy chuckled as his partner jumped in shock. He sipped his coffee calmly and waited for his boss to call for them. Draco and his partner Theodore Nott were both investigators, working for Black Inc, the all time famous detective firm.  
Black Incorporated had forever been in Draco’s family, as his mother had been a Black before marriage. The blonde had chosen to work in the firm, ratter than run it, as his step-father currently was.  
“Malfoy and Nott, to my office immediately.” The angry voice boomed over the speaker.  
Draco rolled his eyes and walked out of the office. He felt ratter than saw Theodore follow him.  
As the two entered the boss’s office, they could see that Severus Snape was very angry indeed. Severus Snape, Draco’s step-father was not as cold and uncaring as he seemed. But the older male would never let someone say those words and live. When Draco’s father had died in an accident, Severus had started to stay at the Malfoy manor to help Narcissa Malfoy in the time of grieve. It was no surprise to Draco when the two adults had started a relationship.

“Gentlemen, I’m afraid our mysterious thieves have struck again.” Severus said after the door had closed behind them.  
Draco nodded, he had already suspected that. Nothing made Severus angrier than a suspect or suspects who failed to get caught again and again.  
“Since the two of you are most familiar with the previous thefts, I want you to investigate this one as well.” The black haired adult concluded.  
“Yes sir.” The younger males nodded.  
The two got the file and was soon on their way to the huge mansion outside of Diagon Alley.  
“It is the usual, only one item is stolen. Nothing else seems touched at a first glance. And as always, almost not even a single trace of them having been here.” Draco said as he and Theo stood inside the gigantic office.  
“Them?” Theo asked.  
“Yes, to do such a theft as this it has to be two or more people involved. I am guessing two this time.”  
Theo nodded in understanding and went back to looking for any clues of their thieves.   
Draco looked around the room quickly.

“They have been through some things here Malfoy.” Theodore said then.  
Draco walked quickly over and saw that his dark haired friend was right. The inside of the drawers where slightly messed up.  
“So, they didn’t know where it was. I think one of them were on each side of the room. I also think that the person on this side weren’t sure what he was looking for.” Draco said, drawing a hand through his hair. “But this person, he knew exactly what he was looking for.”  
“And this theory is based on…” Theo said with a brown eyebrow raised.  
“Look at the mess. The person on the left side left more mess in his wake. Then on the right side, some objects have just been moved around an inch or two.” Draco said, and moved closer to the glass case in front of him.  
Theodore followed; it was not often Draco got into such a mood. It was almost as if he was channelling the thieves at the moment the crime had taken place.  
“These guys are good. Not a single print or DNA. I think we need to consult Greengrass later. These guys are most certain famous in their own world.” Draco said, his eyes narrowing during his speech.  
He was going to catch them this time. No one got away from Draco Malfoy.

* * * *

A dark haired male lay dozing in the early April sun. Around him students were rushing back and forward. But not him. As he lay there, a yawn escaped him. Soon his green eyes were dropping. He was almost falling asleep. Yes, sleep would be good right now.  
“HARRY!” A female voice screeched.  
If he hadn’t been interrupted, that is. Harry Potter sat up slightly irritated.  
“Afternoon Hermione. How was class?”  
The female, Hermione Granger, sat down beside her friend. She looked at him slightly worried.  
“Class was fine. But Harry, when did you fall asleep last night?” The female brunette asked.  
“Oh, around 1.30, maybe later. I’m not sure.” Harry answered between yawns.  
“Harry James, I cannot believe you! It is enough that you do it, but at a school night as well!” Hermione said accusingly.  
“Oh shush. It is not that big of a deal. I will get some sleep in Mr. Binns class later.” Harry said, mussing up his jet black hair while speaking.  
“Harry.” Hermione sighed. “I will soon stop lending you my notes you know. You can’t rely on me forever.”

“I know ‘Mione. I’m just glad you are here right now.” He said and smiled. “Besides, last night was very important. Just be glad no one got hurt.”  
Hermione narrowed her eyes.  
“I’m just worried about you. What if -” She stopped and lowered her voice. “- if the police catch you? They aren’t going to let you get off with a note just because you are stealing things that once belonged to you.”  
“But I’m only taking back what is mine. It was my parents’ things, the only things I have left of them. And as you well know, the people I steal off have stolen half of their properties anyway.” Harry whispered back.  
“But you are in the paper Harry! What if someone from that side recognises the things? They might turn on you, even if you may just seem as a coincidental suspect.”  
“I’m so glad you are taking law Hermione. Then you can defend me when they finally do catch me.”  
Harry grinned and stood up.  
“I’ll see you after school.”  
Hermione sighed and watched her friend leave. If only there was something she could do.

TBC.

 

**AN: A big thanks to Kiera who reviewed for the prolouge!! And please review, I can't get enough of them.**


	3. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!!_

 

**Chapter Two.**

After school that day, Harry and Hermione met up with their closest friends. Ronald and Ginerva Weasley were siblings, a year separating them. Both were equally red in their hair.  
The four of them were sitting in a bar drinking lightly. It was Saturday night, and this was their tradition since Ginny had been old enough to drink.  
“Say, is Neville coming or what?” Ron asked, sipping his ice cold beer.  
Harry grinned amused from where he was sitting a little close to Ginny. The blush was practically radiating from her skin.  
“He couldn’t. Had too much work or something like that.” Harry answered.  
“Shame, haven’t seen Neville in a while.” Ron said.  
Harry couldn’t help but to smirk. He knew that on the outside it seemed as if he and Ginny were dating. But that was merely a cover. Ginny was dating Neville Longbottom, and she was still too afraid to tell her very overprotective brother.  
“How’s work Ron?”  
Ron rolled his eyes.  
“Bloody awful, I’ve been stuck with long hours all week. But it is much better than school. How can you go through all that again Harry?” Ron asked, shifting to put an arm around Hermione, his girlfriend for over a year.

“I manage, and it’s not that awful Ron. Just nearly.”  
Hermione huffed at the two males who were grinning. Ginny rolled her eyes and flipped away hair. By doing that, someone caught her eye.  
“Harry, Greengrass is here. And she has seen us.” She whispered into his ear.  
Ginny was very aware of Harry’s other side. She knew that he stole, and she even had a part in some of his schemes. She was more of a planner, not a field person. And that was why she recognised Daphne Greengrass, a petty thief and part-time prostitute, so easily.  
Harry frowned.  
“If you could just excuse me for a moment.” Harry said with an easy smile.  
He got out of the booth and made his way towards the bar. Sitting on a barstool with a very small skirt was the redhead known as Daphne Greengrass, or Queenie among fellows. She turned around as he approached. A grin slowly broke out on her blood red lips. If Harry had been completely straight, he might have been attracted to the young woman.

“H.J. how are you?” Daphne almost purred.  
“Fine, and yourself Greengrass?” Harry asked.  
“Please Harry, call me Daphne. I’m good. Though, I find myself in quite a pickle.” She added smoothly, with a hint of innocence.  
“What idiot bloke have you gotten after yourself this time? And you know I’m not helping you.” Harry said tiredly.  
This was a conversation the two of them had had many times.  
“Not idiot or a bloke. More like two very intelligent men. And it has nothing to do with me snatching their things. They are cops.” Daphne whispered.  
Harry felt his eyes narrow. He had to be careful of what he said to Daphne this time, more than usually.  
“They are looking for thieves again. And poor me, I have a dept to pay, so they are milking me for information.”  
“Yes, how tragically that is.” The black haired male said with a voice laded with just the perfect hint of sarcasm in such a situation.

“It really is. I have no idea who these thieves are! For once, the rumour mill is completely silent.” Daphne said, twining a piece of curly red hair.  
“Sorry Daphne, you are asking the wrong guy. I don’t know anything.”  
Harry stood to leave.  
“I haven’t even said what the case is.” Daphne said purring.  
Harry could hear the smirk in her voice.  
“Then do tell me Greengrass. Though, I can assure you, it’s a waste of time.”  
“Oh no, even if I go empty handed, time with you is never wasted.”  
Harry rolled his eyes again. After Daphne had told him the case she was being used as an informant, he again denied knowing anything. Harry left the bar with a sulking redhead in his wake. He kissed Ginny and Hermione’s cheeks, and shook a hand with Ron before he left the bar completely. After all, he had a lot of homework to do after the previous night.

* * * *

The flat was dark except the living room where a few candles were lit. The moonlight was flowing through a window, giving the surroundings an almost romantic glow. But it wasn’t a romantic, or even a cheery mood coming from the flat’s owner.  
Draco sighed and closed the drapes. He had been working too much on the case, he knew that. And yet, he couldn’t stop. The clearing of a throat almost made him reach for his gun, only to remember that it wasn’t there.  
“Didn’t mean to scare you honey.” A short haired female said softly.  
“You didn’t.”  
Pansy Parkinson smirked.  
“Of course not. You merely wish me gone, and therefore grabbed after your gun.”  
Draco snorted. He knew he had been caught. Pansy walked over and sat down beside him.  
“Still obsessing over the case.” It was a statement, not a question.  
“I’m not obsessing Pansy. I just want to get these guys.” The blonde said firmly.

“Drake, you have been after the ones from the first case because the stolen object was close to your family. You cannot tell that this is the same guys.” Pansy rubbed his shoulders gently.  
“I know, but I have the feeling that it is.” Draco pushed away hair from his eyes. “The objects seem completely random. A painting, a trophy, a book, a blanket even. I can’t see where it’s going.”  
“Maybe you need a break. You are worrying Blaise and me. And you know I hate it when Blaise is worried. He can’t perform.”  
Draco grinned.  
“Now, we can’t have that. I’ll quit for the evening.”  
Pansy smiled and kissed the crown of his head.  
“Good boy. Also, about those objects, have you checked previous owners or sellers?”  
Draco looked up quickly, a frown on his face. He hadn’t thought of that.  
“Now, I expect you to eat out with Blaise and me tomorrow. And you won’t dare to cancel on me.” With that, Pansy turned on her heel and walked out.  
Draco placed the pencil he had twined with his fingers between his teeth, and picked up another file. Flipping through a few pages, he stopped and took the pencil out. Running the rubber side gently down the page, he looked over the names.  
None of them ringed a bell. He would have to talk with Greengrass in the morning. The grey eyed man had the feeling he was sitting on a breakthrough.

TBC.

 

**AN: Thank you to all who reviewed!! You keep me going! Also, I'm afraid I didn't manage to get spaces between the lines, not very good at this you see *sweatdrop* Hope it doesn't scare anyone from reading more. Hope you liked it! Leave me a review and let me know.**


	4. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!!_

 

**Chapter Three.**

Harry sat on the lawn in front of the school during his free period. It was too dull to be inside. He had gotten plenty of rest during the weekend thankfully. It was not long until he had to go on another visit.  
The green eyed man had placed a set of earphones over his ears, blocking out the surroundings. Rock music by his favourite band was all Harry could hear as he processed the next task. He didn’t realise he was humming along as he sat there. Luckily Harry could sense when someone was close by, so that he could hide what he needed to, and in the process save himself from humiliation.  
When he heard someone approach, Harry quickly turned a page. He sighed in relieve, the material had been hidden in time.  
“Potter!”  
Harry sighed again and turned down the music, placing the headphones around his neck. He looked up and almost had to shake himself to see if he was seeing things.  
“Finally, I don’t have much time. Do you know if Mr Lupin is here today?” The dark skinned male in front of Harry asked.  
“As the matter of fact, I do Zabini. Lupin is here alright.” Harry answered.  
Blaise Zabini nodded.  
“You couldn’t give him a message from me, could you? I have to other business during his lesson.” Blaise said.

“Sure I can. What business?”  
“Family. My sister is in hospital, in labour.” Blaise added, seeing the shocked look on the other male’s face.  
“Wow, congratulations then. I’ll let Lupin know.” Harry nodded civilly.  
A car honked loudly, causing the dark skinned boy to jump slightly. Both dark haired males turned towards the sound.  
“Who is that?” Harry asked, in what he hoped was a casual voice.  
A blonde male had gotten out of a very fashionable car. The sun was making his hair almost golden. The blonde waved in a slightly irritated manner, beckoning Blaise over. One thing Harry had to admit, the blonde was bloody gorgeous, in a very manly way.  
“My best friend. Always late Malfoy is.” Blaise said with a headshake.  
“That wouldn’t be the same Malfoy that is in Black Inc. is it?” Harry asked, hoping he was wrong.

“Sure as hell it is.” Blaise said with a small snigger.  
Malfoy had crossed his arms and were starting to look very pissed.  
“I’m using up precious time for him you see. Bloody amusing it is. Want me to introduce you to him?” Blaise asked, clearly wanting to piss of the blonde even more.  
“That’s okay. I have to get ready for class anyway. Congratulations again Zabini. See you.” Harry said, and walked as fast as he could away from there.  
He only hoped he hadn’t seemed suspicious. That would have been the end of him.

Blaise watched Harry leave, before he walked over to his friend. Draco was very irritated now.  
“What took you so long Zabini? We’re losing time here! My time mind you!” Draco scowled and buckled up inside the car.  
“Relax Drake. I just needed to have someone make my excuses to the teacher.” Blaise said sniggering silently.  
“Very amusing Zabini.” Draco muttered darkly, and got out on the road. “Who was that kid you were talking to?”  
“He’s my age Drake, which I believe I have to remind you is only one year your junior. Besides, he is very good-looking. And if I can see that, then you sure as hell will my friend. The kid’s name is Harry Potter.”  
Draco lifted an eyebrow.  
“That name is familiar. His parents were killed when he was young. Lived with his relatives and left them as soon as be became eighteen. Who hasn’t heard about Harry Potter?” Draco commented.

“Indeed. But he seemed in hurry to get to a class which is in a whole half hour. I think he was avoiding you. I mentioned you, and he tensed up like a pole.” Blaise said.  
“Interesting. I think I might look up Mr Potter when I have the time. And then I meant his background, not his arse.” Draco added, sensing the smirk that was making its way onto Blaise’s face.  
“Whatever you say Drake.”  
Draco started muttering to himself, anything to keep himself from punching in his friend’s face.

TBC.

 

**AN: I just want to thank all my readers and reviewers. You keep me going! Hope you enjoyed this chappie. Leave me a review and let me know! Also, I have changed a mistake pointed out to me by Neko. Senior is now changed to Junior. Hope there wasn't any confusion. Cheers!**


	5. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!!_

 

**Chapter Four.**

Ginny Weasley waited impatiently outside on the grounds to Lionwood University. She had waited for Harry for almost a half hour. She sighed and was to sit down when something caught her eyes. One male and one female stood a few feet away from her, talking.  
The redhead frowned slightly and began to make her way towards the couple. Ginny easily recognised the wine red hair of the female; Daphne Greengrass. But the male was new to her. Blonde, tall and looked like someone Greengrass wouldn’t normally associate with.  
As Ginny came closer to the couple, still undetected, she caught in on their conversation.

“Harry Potter? Of course I’ve heard about him. I see him from time to time.” Daphne answered the unheard question.  
Ginny licked her lips. What were they talking about Harry for?  
“What do you know about him?” The blonde asked.  
Ginny could recognise him now. Even if she didn’t know the male, the blonde hair was a dead give-away. Draco Malfoy.  
“Well, what everyone knows about him of course.” Daphne said examining her nails uninterestingly.  
“Would he be involved in any criminal operations?”  
Daphne stopped examining her nails and looked up in a surprised manner. She brushed down her attire for the day, not as slut-like as usual.  
“Who, Harry? You have got to be kidding. He is the perfect gentleman; he talks to me and doesn’t even make a move. He helps people he barely knows, and he is in school. This school actually, and doing very well mind you. Harry wouldn’t have time to get straight A’s even if Granger helped him out while he stole from people.” Daphne answered.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. How had Greengrass found out so much about her black haired friend?  
“I wouldn’t be too sure of that if I were you.” Malfoy said with crossed arms.  
“For what insane reason do you suspect Harry for those thefts?” Daphne asked almost amused.  
“The items have all been in the Potter family’s possession on some point. Mr Potter could be stealing them to get back some of his past.” Malfoy answered.  
Ginny felt her mouth open in shock. No one was more involved in Harry’s thefts than her. And she didn’t even know that those objects had been in the Potter family before. She backed away slightly, ready to leave. Ginny had heard enough, she had to warn Harry, and that fast.  
“GINNY!”  
“Fuck.” Ginny swore.  
She saw the other two people turn at the sound of her name being called. Ginny turned quickly and made her way towards the black haired male.  
“There you are. I’m sorry I’m late. Lupin had to talk to me.” Harry said with an easy smile on his face.  
Ginny made a small motion with her hand for him to be quiet. Harry looked at her, half with amusement, half with confusion. Then he looked pass her. Ginny saw him stiffen slightly, enough for her to see, but not for the other behind her.

Harry gulped slightly. This didn’t look good. He plastered a fake smile on his face and waved easily to Daphne. He then looked down at Ginny with uneasy green eyes.  
“Ready to go?” He asked more quietly.  
Ginny nodded, while mouthing that she was sorry. Harry took hold of her hand and began to walk away.  
“What on earth were you doing within hearing distance of those two?” Harry whispered urgently while walking towards the exit.  
They had dropped into their act as soon as they had begun walking. Harry had an arm draped over her shoulder, and Ginny was leaning onto him gently.  
“I don’t know! I just became curious, and you were taking so long.” Ginny began, before she shook her head for her own stupidity. “But Harry, Malfoy suspects you. He asked Greengrass whether you were involved in those thefts. And I can’t believe you didn’t tell me those object belonged to your parents!”

Harry looked slightly sheepish.  
“Never mind that now. Are you sure they can be onto me?”  
“Not because they can place you at the crime scenes. Because that you have a slight motive; the objects belonged to your family.” Ginny said.  
“Oh fuck. I should have seen this coming.”  
Ginny felt him tense up then. She was about to ask him why when she heard the footsteps herself.  
“They’re walking behind us.” Harry whispered.  
“I’m so sorry Harry. I shouldn’t have listened.” Ginny whispered back half frightened.  
“Don’t be. Now we know what they have on us.”  
Ginny knew that he didn’t really mean that. But Harry always felt that he had to be kind to others, even if he himself were frightened to death.  
“Excuse me, Mr Potter?”

Harry sighed softly before he turned around.  
“Yes, can I help you?” Harry asked, still smiling.  
Draco and Daphne stopped behind them. Daphne nodded civilly to Ginny. Ginny merely smiled.  
“Can I have a word, in private?” Draco asked, placing the sunglasses gently on top of his head.  
“Sure.” Harry said casually, before kissing Ginny on the cheek.  
Ginny smiled again before walking towards the car park. Daphne lifted an eyebrow before she too walked away. Harry managed to keep the casual mask on his face, though inside his stomach was turning.  
“Mr Potter, I am detective Malfoy. Can I ask you a few questions regarding the McNair theft?” Draco said.  
“Sure, if it will help.” Harry said and sat down on a bench right beside them.  
“Where were you around midnight night to Thursday?” the blonde asked and sat down a few inches away from the other male.  
“I was at home, doing my homework.” Harry answered.  
“Can anyone confirm that?”  
“Well, my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, stayed until 23.30. Or you could ask the other students. I live in a student block. I listened to music until around 01.00. Stupid I know, but I can’t concentrate otherwise.” Harry said with a small laugh.  
“Thank you Mr Potter. If you hear anything, please feel free to inform me.”  
Draco stood up and was about to leave when he turned again.  
“Does your building keep track of everyone who enters and leaves the building?”  
“Of course, what blocks around here doesn’t these days.” Harry said and began to make his way towards the car park.  
Harry sighed and reprimanded himself to be more careful next time. He had perhaps gotten away this time, but who know what might happen in the future.

TBC.

 

**AN: Thanks to Neko who reviewed, and thanks to all who reads this story. Means a lot to me. Also, sorry for the lack of update, I have been on holiday. Hope you liked it. Leave a review and let me know! Cheers!**


	6. Chapter Five

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!!_

 

**Chapter Five.**

Seamus Finnigan sat in front of Harry in the bar they always came to, trying not to break out in laugher. But he failed, and he bended over in silent laugher. Harry sighed, and blew away a black lock from his face.  
“I am not joking Finnigan.”  
The tone made Seamus stop his laugher so fast he almost chocked.  
“You’re not?!”  
Harry shook his head tiredly.  
“Malfoy might be after us.” Seamus whispered, sounding a little frightened.  
Harry sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot.  
After he had been cornered by Draco Malfoy earlier that same day, his first priority was to tell his ‘crew’. Ginny had been first, as she had been easiest to get hold of. When Harry had gotten hold of Seamus on the other hand, he had had enough time to come up with a speech.

“So, you want me to play like I don’t know you, and to have an alibi for Wednesday night?” Seamus asked.  
“Also, tell them that your bike has been stolen or something, what happened to it is your call. Just make sure you are clear that you weren’t near the McNair house at midnight, and without your Honda nearby.”  
“Are you fucking killing me!? I never leave my Shadow behind.” Seamus said with a thick Irish brogue.  
“This time you did alright? The damn police don’t know you never leave your bike behind.” Harry said in a frightening cold voice.   
Seamus nodded along. An angry Harry was not a pretty sight. And who knew what that bloke had up his sleeve, literally.

* * * *

Draco stood and watched as Theodore questioned their new suspect. Finnigan was looking sceptically around himself, or at times, towards them.  
They had kindly asked Finnigan to take the interview at their office, and the Irish blonde hadn’t objected. Now he looked bored and a little uninterested.  
“Where were you around midnight night to Thursday?” Theodore asked.  
“I was at a party.” Seamus Finnigan answered.  
“When did you leave?” Theo pressed.  
“Around 02.00 perhaps. Not sure, I was not very sober that night.” Seamus answered with a shrug.  
“Can anyone confirm that you were there that night?” Theo asked while Seamus crossed his arms.  
Draco liked the dirty-blonde haired male less by the second.  
“My roommate and a dozen others.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at the Irish when he smirked. He seemed too confident.  
“Fellas, what am I in here for?” Seamus asked calmly.  
“Were you inside or nearby the McNair house night to Thursday?” Draco asked icily.  
“Nope. I don’t even know where that is.” Seamus answered with a casual shake of his head.  
“Then, pray tell, was your bike doing there that night?” Draco asked with a smirk. “Several claim that they saw your motorcycle drive away from the house you claim you don’t even know where is.”  
“They must have seen wrong. My bike was at the mechanics that night. I had a small accident.” Seamus answered.  
“Do you have anything to back that story up?” Theodore interrupted, sensing that his partner was not in a good mood.  
“A receipt, does that count?”  
“We have to see it to confirm it.” Theodore said holding a hand out.  
Theodore looked at it before he walked over to his partner. Draco was silently fuming.  
“The receipt places him without his motorcycle that night.” Theo whispered.  
“Fuck.” Draco swore, before something came to his mind.

“Mr Finnigan, you wouldn’t happen to know a Harry Potter?”  
Seamus frowned.  
“No, can’t say I do. Then again, a lot of the guys I know I only know the first name of. Or a ridicules nickname.”  
Draco growled low in his throat, another miss.  
“Very well Mr Finnigan. You are free to go.”  
Seamus grinned and walked out. Draco had to hold himself from causing damage to his partner. The false traces were a real pain in the arse. He stalked out of the room, intending to go home and get very drunk.

TBC.

 

**AN: A big thanks to my reviewers! You truly keep me going. Hope you liked the chapter. Read and Review people! Cheers.**


	7. Chapter Six

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!!_

 

**Chapter Six.**

Pansy Parkinson watched as her best friend paced. He had been pacing for a long while now. She checked her watch before deciding it was time.  
“Drake, if you don’t stop pacing this second I will personally make you feel very sorry.”  
Draco was shaken out of his thoughts, and did as the black haired female demanded.  
“Finally! Next time I’m sending Blaise.” Pansy said. “What are you so annoyed about?”  
Draco scowled to himself and sat down heavily.  
“It has been one week. One week without a single clue or a decent suspect. It’s driving me crazy.” Draco said growling at the end.  
Pansy rolled her eyes.  
“What about those motorcycles many has claimed to see drive away?”  
If possible, Draco looked even more crossed now.  
“Found the Honda, but it was being repaired during the theft. Also the owner wasn’t even near the house that night.” Draco said.

“Oh come on. The owner is Seamus Finnigan! That alone is enough to question him further.” Pansy said slightly annoyed herself.  
“We have already questioned him twice. He is clean this time.” Draco said tiredly.  
Pansy was worried for her friend. Draco never worked himself up in any case. But these new cases, which seemed so small and unimportant, had the blonde worked up into quite a state.  
“You will catch them next time. They are sure to strike again.” Pansy said softly.  
“These guys are professional. They won’t let themselves be captured that easily.”  
Pansy was to say something assuring when the door flew open. An exited Theodore Nott strode into the flat with a smile on his face.  
“Must I remind you to knock every fuckin’ time Nott?” Draco growled.  
“This is too important Malfoy. We just spotted Finnigan talking to someone he claimed he didn’t know. They seemed very familiar with each other. Also, this guy drove a very familiar Ducati.”  
Draco rose up again from where he had been sitting.  
“Who was with Finnigan?” He asked.  
“Oh Malfoy, you’re going to love this. It was Harry Potter.”

* * * *

Harry sat with his head in his hands. Things had not been going well lately. First Malfoy had been on his heels, and now Seamus wanted out. He sighed and took a small sip of his drink, while looking around in the bar. No one was paying attention.  
“Seamus, if that is what you want, I’m not going to stop you.” Harry answered tiredly.  
“It is Harry. I’m shitting my pants. Twice they’ve called me in. I’m sorry mate, but I need a break.” Seamus said; the Irish accent very clear in the worried tone.  
“It’s fine Seamus. Just remember that you don’t know anything about the thefts or about me. You have just heard my name.”  
Seamus nodded. He stood up, but before he could leave, Harry took hold of his arm.  
“Seamus, I think it would be best if we talked a little more.”  
“Ok.” The blonde said calmly.  
“I think we’ve been spotted. Listen closely, you only know me as that nickname you came up with when you were drunk. You don’t know that I am Harry Potter. We only see each other at parties, or like now, when we bump into each other.” Harry said urgently.

Seamus nodded along, mentally writing down every word.  
“Thank you Seamus. Hope to see or work with you again.” Harry said and let go of his arm.  
“It was a pleasure Rey.”  
Harry cringed, but knew it was necessary. He watched the Irish male leave and took a long sip of his beer. The day was looking to turn from hell to migraine paradise. He pulled two hands through his hair.  
“Harry Potter, what a nice surprise.”  
Harry rolled his eyes mentally.  
“Detective Malfoy, I’m surprised to see you here. Also, you do have a shorter name right? For detective Malfoy gets tiring after the three first times.” Harry said.  
The pale blonde didn’t look very amused. Harry hoped he didn’t look as nervous as he felt.  
“Would you mind coming to my office for a nice chat? It won’t take long.”  
Harry looked away from the cold glare and stood up.  
“I don’t really have a choice now do I?”  
Harry allowed himself to be taken away. Migraine paradise was looking very tempting as opposed to what he now was about to go through.

TBC.

 

AN: A big thanks to all who reviewed! You guys are the best!! A thanks to all who reads this as well. You all help motivate me to continue. Logging off now. Leave me a review and let me know what you think! Cheers.


	8. Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!!_

 

**Chapter Seven.**

Draco allowed himself to smile. This time he was sure Potter was going to knack under the pressure. Harry sat in front of him, a table separating them.  
The room was half dark, but more lightened up than it had been when Seamus Finnigan had been there.  
“Your previous statement Potter is already on file. So we don’t have to go through that again. First question, were you in the McNair house night to Thursday?” Draco asked coldly.  
“No I wasn’t. I was in my flat.” Harry answered neutrally.  
“Your motorcycle was been seen leave the house that night. Had someone stolen it that day then?”  
Harry almost rolled his eyes, but changed them to merely look at the ceiling.  
“No it has never been stolen. And I didn’t have that bike on Wednesday.”  
Draco laughed icily.  
“Then where was that bike then?”  
“At the store I think. I got my Ducati on Saturday. My old one died on me.” Harry answered.

“What model was your previous motorcycle then?” Draco asked, already knowing which model it wasn’t.  
“A Harley, an old model too. It lasted longer than it was supposed to, so I’m not complaining.”  
Draco narrowed his eyes.  
“Do you have anything to back your story up?”  
“I have the contract, but I will have to get back to my flat for it.” Harry explained.  
“I will accompany you there.” Draco said before Theodore could even speak a word.  
“Alright.” Harry answered.

* * * *

While having to stop himself every second from jumping the very hot detective in his flat, Harry had found the contract and showed it to a very unhappy Draco Malfoy. When the blonde had finally left, Harry had sunk down to the floor.  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, the black haired man reprimanded himself again. Every time he was close to the grey eyed man Harry just wanted to confess everything, or fall to the floor begging to be taken any way the blonde wanted. It was starting to bug him, to put it mildly.  
Harry picked himself up from the floor and began to make some coffee. The next theft was still on planning stadium, but he knew it had to be postponed. He also had to inform Ginny of the situation they were now in.  
“Knock, knock.”  
Harry turned around sharply, one hand placed protectively over something unseen on his hip.

“What have worked you up so much Harry?” Ginny asked almost worryingly.  
“I have just been officially interviewed by them.” Harry answered, forcing himself to relax.  
“And here I was about to make a joke about you being left high and dry. What happened?” Ginny said hugging the male in front of her.  
“They caught me talking to Seamus. They took me in and questioned me. Don’t worry; I’ve shaken them off me.” He whispered in her ear.  
“Good.” Ginny sighed.  
“Also, Seamus has left the team. He needed a break. We have to reschedule as well. I can’t risk anymore attention right now.”  
The redhead backed away slightly.  
“I understand.”  
Harry smiled. The water boiler whistled and Harry shut it off. He then poured two cups and walked to sit down on his well worn couch. Ginny sat down next to him, looking at the male as if wanting to read him from the outside.  
“Ginny?” Harry said, suddenly remembering something.  
The brown eyed girl made a questionably sound.  
“What was that about me being left high and dry?”

Ginny had the courtesy to blush.  
“Well, I saw Malfoy leave here, looking a little pissed off…” She trailed off.  
“And you just assumed we had snogged and had a stupid argument after?” Harry asked with an eyebrow crocked.  
Ginny only smirked into her very mild coffee. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head at the same time.  
“Call it guilty pleasure, but you two would look so hot together.”  
Harry sighed.  
“Even if something could happen, it wouldn’t. I’m a part time thief. He captures thieves. Not exactly a match made in heaven.”  
Ginny put the cup down, glaring mildly at her pseudo boyfriend.  
“That is just a lame excuse. You just can’t see yourself happy with someone.”  
“What-?” Harry started to say, but was interrupted.  
“You always put others before yourself. Now, when you are doing something that can be described as slightly self-centred; it is to only know something about your past. And I know you actually feel guilty for those thefts Harry. And don’t you deny it! I know you too well.” The redhead finished in a soft voice.

Harry sat there gaping. He was at loss of what to say. In the end he merely sighed.  
“See, that wasn’t so hard.” Ginny said encouragingly.  
Harry crocked an eyebrow.  
“Not denying something for once.” Ginny explained.  
Harry snorted.  
“Whatever you say Gin. But you are wrong about my feelings regarding Malfoy, just to let you know.” Harry said smirking.  
Ginny sighed before laughing softly.  
“You keep telling yourself that Harry.”  
Harry kissed the top of her head before walking towards the kitchen area.  
“No dear Gin, that’s what I’m telling you.”  
“Men.” Ginny muttered. “Can’t live with them, can’t make them see sense.”

TBC.

 

AN: And so goes chapter 7! You might be (already) a little tired of waiting for H/D action, but I promise it's coming! Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter and all who reads my story! Leave me a review to let me know what you though! Cheers.


	9. Chapter Eight

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!!_

 

**Chapter Eight.**

The next few days were hard on Harry. He could feel someone’s eyes on him everywhere he went. He just knew Malfoy had gotten people to watch him. And Harry couldn’t be more displeased if he tried. His exams were coming, as the teachers loved to remind the class at every occasion. One day, Harry was sure he was going to break from the stress.  
The green eyed man was sitting in his flat when everything fell apart.  
Ginny had opened the door and closed it just as quickly. Harry looked up in confusion. The female looked thoroughly shaken, biting her lip repeatedly.  
“Harry, I don’t know how to say this, so I’ll just be blunt.” Ginny paused for a second, gathering courage to complete her sentence. “They caught Finnigan.”  
To the brown eyes girl’s shock, Harry started laughing.

“Harry! What do you find so funny about this?” Ginny almost screamed.  
Harry’s laugher stopped gradually until he was merely chuckling. It was first now Ginny understood that he had laughed hysterically.  
“I knew this was going to happen eventually. I just wasn’t prepared for it to happen so soon.”  
“What do you mean? They haven’t got any evidence on you Harry. They merely caught Finnigan because the Irish prat had made the mistake of getting caught because of an old break-in; it had nothing to do with you. They are no closer to catching you, or me Harry. And you can start breathing again, you are freaking me out.”  
Harry gulped down mouthfuls of air. He had even been aware he had held his breathe.  
“Thanks. And don’t kid yourself Gin. Seamus will say something he didn’t mean to, and then I’m screwed.” Harry sighed.  
“Harry, you have too little faith in your friends.” Ginny said soothingly.  
“Not in you Gin, never in you. But with Seamus, I don’t know.”  
Ginny sighed. She sat down beside her dark haired friend and gave him a brief but reassuring hug.

“Now, I don’t want to hear more of your nonsense. Are you coming to the Room of Requirement tomorrow? The crowd misses your voice.” Ginny said teasingly.  
“Gin, that was a one time thing. I’m not singing with the band ever again.” Harry said with a voice that left no room for discussion.  
But Ginny choose not to hear that.  
“A one time thing that happened again two more times.” Ginny half smirked.  
“Just drop it. I’m not singing with the band tomorrow, if I even come.” Harry muttered.  
“Harry, you are practically an honour member of the band! They let you play the guitar every now and then. And you are bloody good at it; don’t dare to say anything else!” Ginny almost growled. “And you have a very good voice. If Hermione had heard you that night, you know she hadn’t let you go to any club without singing there.”  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
“I don’t understand you Ginny. I have an awful voice. No, make that terrible. Nails on a blackboard sound better than me.” Harry insisted.  
“Bullshit.” Ginny said sternly. “Come on, come back tomorrow for drinks at least.”  
“Fine, I’ll come. But no inviting some random bloke you want me to hook up with.” Harry said smirking.

“Damn.” Ginny said sounding disappointed, but in her eyes betrayed her.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow. Now get out, your shining presence is making me unable to concentrate.”  
Ginny grinned while shaking her head. As she was about to leave, Harry called her back.  
“And don’t try to pre-book singing in my name. That trick is getting old.”  
Ginny closed the door with a sigh.  
“Damn.” She said again, and this time she meant it.

* * * *

Blaise sat outside with his blonde friend the day after the capture of Seamus Finnigan. It had been a long time since Blaise had seen Draco so relaxed and slightly happy. But there was something lurking in those grey-blue eyes. But Blaise believed there was none in the country, much less the world who could figure that emotion out.  
“Drake, what are we doing here again?”  
Draco rolled his eyes beneath the sunglasses.  
“Can’t I enjoy some time with my best friend outside once in a while without being questioned?” Draco drawled.  
Blaise raised both eyebrows unimpressed. He took a glance around himself, to be sure that he wasn’t mistaking where the café they were currently sitting outside of lay.  
“Not when we’re sitting outside right next to my school Drake.” Blaise said.  
Draco looked over at his friend with an innocent look, as if saying ‘who, me?’, but the blonde was failing to pull the look off as always.

“I just happen to like the coffee they serve here. Is that a crime?”  
Blaise had to hold himself from rolling his eyes.  
“No it isn’t. But it nearly is when we’re sitting at the table facing the entrance of the school. You really need to stop this obsession. Clearly Potter had nothing to do with those break-ins.”  
“That is what he wants us to believe.” Draco answered.  
“Alright Draco, I’m only going to tell you this once so listen closely.”  
The grey eyed man leaned closely looking very interested.  
“Have you ever heard of a thief who steals, goes to school managing to get top grades, and sings during some evenings?”  
“No, but what has that got to do with Potter?” Draco asked.

Blaise grinned slyly.  
“Your dear suspect Drake, sings every other Friday. Or at least plays. Does that sound like a professional criminal to you?” Blaise drawled, managing to sound very similar to Draco doing it.  
“The best ones never do sound like criminals Blaise.” Draco said sighing.  
“Oh come on! Why do you want to take Potter so badly?” Blaise asked, finally having enough of his friends constant japing about Harry Potter.  
“I just know it was him Blaise. All I need to do is to prove it.”  
“Beep, wrong answer. Try again Drake.” Blaise said crossing his arms.  
“What the fuck Zabini, what are you on about?” Draco asked with a small sneer.  
“This is not about those thefts Malfoy, and you know it. You feel something for the bloke don’t you?”  
Draco let out an amused breathe.  
“Good one Blaise. What’s the next one, Potter’s gay?” Draco said sniggering.  
“Actually…” Blaise said with a half smirk.  
“You have to be fucking kidding me! He is?” Draco asked, probably sounding a little too interested.

“Close Drake, he’s bi. And that information is classified, don’t go spreading it. Granger would have my balls if you did.” Blaise said with a slight shudder.  
“And Granger is?” Draco asked lacily.  
“One of Potter’s closest friends. And she is overprotective as hell. Don’t take her threats for granted, the last one who did…” Blaise said and winced. “Poor bugger.”  
Draco merely lifted an eyebrow, not looking the slightest bit impressed. But suddenly his interest pecked up. Blaise actually rolled his eyes this time, and turned around to watch whatever scene the blonde was glaring at.  
Blaise looked briefly at his friend again, just to be sure of what he had seen. And indeed had the dark skinned boy seen correct. Draco was glaring. Blaise shook his head slightly and turned around again. He had a feeling that Potter was getting a visit from blondie today.

Harry walked out of the school building, training bag slung over his shoulder. He ran two hands through his hair, dishevelling it even more. He had just had an awful day, bloody Umbridge had been more bitchy than usual. Umbridge was his defence teacher. She believed that the defence training was to be read but never practiced. The entire class felt that she was a cow, but it didn’t help much what the students felt. She was there to stay.  
Harry stopped for a moment and put his bag on the ground. Then he stretched his neck and back. Staying up late yesterday had obviously been a mistake. As had falling asleep on the couch. He sighed and sat down, digging out his cell phone. While he dialled a number, Harry felt that he was being watched, again. He looked around himself suspiciously, his eyes resting on the café just across of him.  
Even though the green eyed man had corrected his sight a long time ago he sometimes was amazed how well he could see. So well that he could see his least favourite detective and Zabini even from where he sat. Harry pretended not to notice them while waiting for the person on the other line to pick up.

_“Hello, Ginny here.”_  
“About time Gin. Where are you?” Harry asked a little annoyed.  
 _“Shopping of course. It’s hard to find my cell with all these bags you know.”_ Ginny answered.  
“Sure Gin. But listen, I can’t come to the bar tonight, so don’t bother to wait for me.” Harry said while walking towards gates.  
 _“Harry! I’m not letting you dump us this time. You are coming, and that’s final!”_ Ginny said sternly over the line.  
“Any other day I wouldn’t have dared to face your wrath, but I seriously can’t today Ginny. The bloody prat is actually watching me right now!” Harry whispered the last sentence fiercely.  
 _“What? You have got to be kidding me!”_  
“Wish I was dear, but he is actually glaring pretty icily at me as we speak. I think he’s going to force a confession out of me, just because I wormed my way out of his grasp.” Harry said humourlessly.  
 _“Bullshit Harry. He’s a cop, he won’t pummel you. But he might use other forms of persuasion to make you say what he wants to hear. If you catch my drift.”_  
Harry could hear the redhead leer in her voice. He rolled his eyes, though his pants were a little tight.

“Oh, I know what you mean. And believe me; that will never happen.”  
 _“Denial isn’t just a river in Egypt Harry.”_ Ginny said then sweetly.  
“As you would know. But I have to go, they’re getting up.” Harry said, sneaking a glance before looking away again.  
 _“Good luck Harry.”_ Ginny said, sounding a little too cheerful.  
Harry rolled his eyes again and hung up. He could only imagine what was going through the brown eyed girl’s mind. Probably something involving him, Malfoy and something lewd, Harry thought shuddering mildly. But, as he admitted only to himself, the picture that formed wasn’t all that bad.  
Shaking himself out of his thoughts ratter forcefully, Harry began to make his way steadily towards his motorcycle. But he knew the two other men would catch up with him before he could drive away.  
“Oy, Potter!”  
Harry flinched slightly. He forced a smile on his face and turned around.  
“Zabini, Mr Malfoy.” Harry nodded civilly.

“You coming to the RoR tonight Potter?” Blaise asked pointedly.  
“No, as the matter of fact, I’m not. And you Zabini are weird.” Harry said with an arced eyebrow.  
“I know.” Blaise replied proudly. “But what’s keeping you away, apart from the obvious? Defence homework?”  
Draco looked at the couple strangely. Harry found himself avoiding the gaze when it was directed at himself.  
“Not the assignment Zabini. Just don’t want to.” Harry said with a slight shrug.  
“Oh come on. I was dragging ol’ Drake along. One cannot have visited the Room of Requirement without hearing the great H.J. sing!”  
Harry coughed into his palm, feeling the flush rise in his cheeks.  
“Shut up Zabini. But I have to get going, was there anything else?” Harry said, looking briefly at Draco.  
“Next time I see you Potter, you’ll wish you hadn’t.”  
Draco nodded sharply and took of.

“One might wonder what crawled up his arse and died. You have to excuse blondie, he’s a little sleep deprived. Too much wanking.” Blaise said with a leer.  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP ZABINI!”  
Blaise winced.  
“How he got such good hearing is beyond me. He used to listen to music louder than you Potter.”  
Blaise grinned and turned around. Harry snorted to himself.  
“Oh, and by the way.” Blaise had turned around and was looking positively gleeful. “If you want to impress blondie, play some of that music you did that one time. You know which.”  
“ZABINI!! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I INTRODUCE YOU TO THE REAL MEANING OF PAIN!”   
“Got to go, before he really starts bitching around. See you Potter.”  
Harry laughed to himself as he took one last glance at Blaise being scowled at by a very angered Draco Malfoy. Harry put his helmet on and was soon driving away. The grin would come off his face though, no matter how hard he tried.

TBC.

 

**AN: Here is chapter eight, finally! I'm sorry for the delay, school has started again for me. But will try to update again sometime next week. Hopefully my teachers aren't too mean giving me a handful of homework after just two weeks. Oh, and I changed the date in Chapter One. It now says April instead of May. 'Cause I found out that the time would clash if I didn't jumb back a little. Anyway, hope you liked! Leave me a little review people! Cheers.**


	10. Chapter Nine

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!! Oh, and I don't own the song "Scared" by Three Days Grace either._

 

**Chapter Nine.**

The next week Draco found himself being dragged over to the Room of Requirement. How Blaise had convinced him again Draco had forgotten. It was probably best that way.

The Room of Requirement, often referred as RoR, was the most popular club in the Hogsmade district. The Three Broomsticks was the most visited bar, but it did not beat RoR. It had been an abounded building that had been made into a very nice club.  
It was one huge room, in which the founders of the club had put in a few rooms; such as toilets and storage rooms. When you entered the bar was seated along the wall to the left. Several booths had been placed along the right wall. The middle of the room was bare and was where the guests danced. If you could call what they did dancing.  
On the opposite wall of the door was a stage, with doors placed on both sides. The doors led to the toilets and storages. The rooms were not always used as such.  
The stage was where some local bands often played. The club was often at its fullest at band nights.

When the two males entered the club, Draco figured it had to be a band night. The room was almost too crowded.  
“Good, they haven’t started.” Blaise said.  
The music was low and calm over the speakers. It was obvious that no dance music were to come on after the band had played.  
“Why on earth did you drag me here Zabini?” Draco asked lacily.  
“To see the show, of course!” Blaise said with a wide grin.  
Draco couldn’t help but to wonder what his friend was up to. They found an empty booth, strangely enough as it was so many there, and sat down. While Draco was trying to figure out what his dark haired friend was trying to pull, the lights on the stage were turned on.

On the stage stood three young men, a forth one was checking out the cables to the instruments. One dishevelled brunette held an electric guitar like it was a part of him and was frowning, looking around in the crowd. The name Ollie was written messily across his t-shirt. Two redheads, obviously twins, stood beside each other. One had two drumsticks in one hand, while the other had an electric-guitar slung carefully over his shoulder. They looked to be in deep conversation. The final of the four jumped up on the stage, looking smug. With a grin the tall newcomer beckoned someone over from the crowd. Suddenly the three others looked relieved.  
A fifth male walked slowly over to the stage. The brunette who constantly seemed to smile helped the fifth on the stage. The two of them shared a few words before one of the redheads grabbed a microphone.  
“Now, when we have finally found our fifth unofficial member, we are about to begin.”

Draco looked closely at the black haired male who seemed to be able to look flustered and annoyed at once. The tall brunette who had walked over to the speakers gave thumps up. The three older males, for Draco could see that the black haired male was younger, grinned between themselves.  
The slightly shorter brunette took hold his microphone, looking every now and then at the black haired male. The younger male had placed himself in front of a microphone which was stationed in the middle of the stage.  
Draco frowned when he was unable to see the black haired male’s face. He had a feeling he knew him.  
“Tonight we have the pleasure of the fifth F.W.S. here for two whole songs. We hope you all enjoy it, as it is not so often we manage to capture number five of Four Way Street.” The brunette said grinning.  
Draco heard the black haired man snort, but he seemed to relax a little from the joke.  
“If you don’t like this show Drake, I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.” Blaise whispered.  
“Let’s hear the songs first shall we?”  
Blaise grinned, and leaned back in his seat when the music started. Draco rolled his eyes, and placed his arms on the table, leaning on them.

The music started. It was a fast rhythm; taking sudden stops before it starting again. Then it came, a strong and husky voice.

_“At night I hear it creeping_  
At night I feel it move  
I’ll never sleep here anymore” 

Draco almost fell in love with the voice alone. It could go dark and creepy and then become so soft afterwards. He knew that the black haired male was getting back up from the other on the band, but the voice could just as well have been singing alone.

_“I wish you never told me_  
I wish I never knew  
I wake up screaming  
It’s all because of you 

_“So real these voices in my head_  
When it comes back you won’t be  
Scared and lonely  
You won’t be scared, you won’t be  
You won’t be scared and lonely  
You won’t be scared you won’t be lonely” 

Draco felt his eyes widen when the singer lifted his head. He could see Blaise smirk in the corner of his eye, but he couldn’t have cared less. The black haired male was Harry Potter.

_“I know there’s something out there_  
I think I hear it move  
I’ve never felt like this before  
I wish you never told me  
I wish I never knew  
I wake up screaming  
It’s all because of you” 

Draco saw Harry’s eyes widened when he recognised him, but the green eyed man was soon continuing to blow the crowd away.

_“So real these voices in my head_  
When it comes back you won’t be  
Scared and lonely  
You won’t be scared, you won’t be  
You won’t be scared and lonely  
You won’t be scared you won’t be lonely 

_Its all because of you_  
I wish you never told me  
I wake up screaming now  
So real these voices in my head  
So real these voices in my head  
I wake up screaming now  
I wish you never told me  
I wish I never knew” 

Draco felt himself shiver slightly while listening to that voice. It was hypnotising. With the music it made a perfect scary mood. But soon the rhythm changed and was once again wilder and rock like.

_“Scared and lonely_  
You won’t be scared, you won’t be  
You won’t be scared and lonely  
You won’t be scared you won’t be lonely” 

The blonde watched as Harry repeated the last verse one more time before the small crowd went wild. The black haired male actually looked flustered. Draco couldn’t help but to feel attracted towards the singer. On the stage it was as if Harry transformed into another. Draco had to shake himself out of his thoughts, when the brunette who had spoken before the song took hold of his microphone again.  
“It seems that our dear Harry J. needs a break. We’re bringing back Cedric while our fifth is taking a break.”  
The crowd did look disappointed, but went once again wild when the band started another song.  
Draco looked around and saw Harry about to enter a room in the back. The black haired male turned around then, looking straight at the grey eyed man. The blonde saw Harry look shocked and blushing at once before he almost sprinted inside the room. Draco frowned. What had that been about?

TBC.

 

**AN: Thanks to all who still reads this story! I know it's been a LONG while since I updated, and all I can say is that school's been taking up a lot of my time. I will try to update more regulary from now on. Hope you liked the chappie, and that you leave me a little review! Cheers!**


	11. Chapter Ten

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!!_

 

**Chapter Ten.**

When Harry got into the storeroom and closed the door firmly all he could think was…  
“Fuck!”  
Harry slid down to the floor still cursing, though under his breathe now. The door opened and a blare of music crept into the room. When the door closed the sound was cut in half again.  
“Harry, what’s the matter? I’ve never seen you run like that before.” Hermione said worryingly.  
Harry growled lowly and looked up at his three best friends.  
“And while we’re at it, didn’t know you sang mate.” Ron said.  
Harry made a half hearted shrug.  
“I made him.” Ginny said as if it explained everything.  
“Did you invite bloody Malfoy and his sidekick as well?” Harry asked more coldly than he had intended to.  
“No.” Ginny murmured. “I would never do that Harry. I don’t know why they’re here.”  
“Malfoy?” Ron piped up confused.  
Ginny cringed mildly.  
“You think we should tell them?” Ginny asked in a low voice tilting Harry’s head so that he was looking at her.

“Would you Gin? I’m still bloody freaking out.” Harry said humourlessly.  
Ginny smiled and looked up at her brother and almost sister. The duo stood close to each other, both looking rather confused by Harry’s behaviour. Right now, Harry couldn’t have cared less. His mind was focusing on one thing, and that was Malfoy.  
“Let me take this from the top. Harry here has lately been taking back some items that belonged to his family once.” Ginny started gently.  
“Taking back? As in stealing?” Ron asked almost scandalised.  
“Well, if you want to put it frankly, then yes.” Ginny answered with a humourless laugh.  
“Harry?”  
The green eyed man looked up and into the blue eyes of his best friend.  
“I’m sorry Ron, but that’s the truth.”  
“But what you both need to know is that Harry has got the police after himself now. Detective Malfoy has taken a special interest in Harry, and wants to blame Harry for everything. But what he lacks, is evidence.”  
“I still don’t get it Harry. You’re a thief?!” Ron asked wide eyed.  
“I am Ron. Remember Seamus Finnigan from school? He was my partner until about a week ago.” Harry said in a small voice.

“Finnigan?!” Ron said more than asked.  
“Yeah.” Harry said absently. “Gin, fill them in while I check if someone’s listening.”  
Ginny began to explain, often having to repeat herself because of her brother while Harry put one ear to the door. Everything seemed as it was supposed to. The band was still playing, and the crowd was screaming.  
“Harry, do you really have Malfoy and his partner after you?” Hermione asked.  
Harry almost felt that his friends were miles away.  
“Yeah, though I’ve only seen Zabini and Greengrass with him.” Harry answered, still concentrating on the sounds outside of the door.  
“I still don’t get it Harry! You’re a thief?”  
Harry sighed and turned around.  
“I’m still the old Harry, Ron. The one you went to Hogwards boarding school with, the same one who slept beside you for seven years. I haven’t changed. I’m just trying to get back some of my past.” Harry sighed then. “This is the first and final part of my stealing carrier. If I don’t get caught, that is.”  
Harry turned around again, and looked through the keyhole. No one was coming towards them, and he could even see Draco and Blaise in their seats.

“Seamus? Seriously?” Ron asked again, the first part of the confusion finally having lifted.  
“Yeah, but he has gotten caught the poor bugger.” Harry said absently, though he was felling sorry for his friend.  
“Do you think that Finnigan may tell on you Harry?” Hermione asked with an unsure voice.  
“No. Of that I’m positive. He’s the best partner I could have gotten in this business, except Ginny of course.”  
“HARRY!” Ginny shrieked.  
“Not so loud Gin or they will hear you over the music.” Harry said then, taking another look through the keyhole.  
Draco and Blaise were thankfully still in their seats. No one else was coming towards the door either.  
“What is Harry talking about Gin? You, a good partner?” Ron said; his voice laded with faint suspicion.  
“Please don’t kill me Ron, but I sort of helped with some of the thefts. As a planner that is.”

Harry turned around ready to face the music. As he had predicted, Ron’s face was red with suppressed anger.  
“Harry, tell me that’s not true.”  
“Before I tell you anything of that sort, I would like to say that the relationship between Ginny and me was a fraud. She’s dating Neville.” Harry said, hoping to stall what was probably going to end with him being beaten.  
“HARRY!” Ginny shrieked again.  
Hermione had begun to back away. Both she and Harry knew what happened when two Weasleys argued.  
“Well, since we’re sharing… Ron, did you know that Harry’s bisexual? Though he actually prefers men.” Ginny said, looking over at Harry.  
Harry lifted his eyebrows. Two could play that game.  
“Don’t worry Ron, I’ve never fancied you. Red’s aren’t my type really. But brunets are definitely Ginny’s type. Remember Michael Corner? He was her first boyfriend.”  
Ron was looking ready to pop judging by the red colour his face had taken. Hermione was holding a hand in front of her mouth, clearly having no idea how to react to the news she was hearing.  
“Ron, do you remember Oliver Wood, the soccer coach? Guess who was Harry’s first.” Ginny said, her voice rising so that she was almost yelling.  
“What about Dean Thomas? Guess who Ginny’s first was. And by the way, Dean turned gay later.”

A dull thud was heard in the background, but the male and female half yelling didn’t notice.  
“Well, guess what! Harry has got a crush right now. And who other were that to be than the very hot blonde which wants to put him in jail!”  
Hermione had helped Ron to sit up again from where he had fainted, but he was soon lying on the floor again after hearing his little sister’s tirade.  
“Oh yeah, guess who Ginny lives with! Who else could that be than our own Longbottom?” Harry half yelled back before he stopped suddenly. “Excuse me, but what did you just say?”  
Ginny cleared her throat.  
“I said that you have a crush on Malfoy, Harry. It is so obvious it a wonder you haven’t seen it yourself.”  
“I don’t have a crush on him Gin! That’s ridiculous.”  
“Oh yeah, then why did you run Harry? Was it not because you saw Malfoy in the crowd? You have never done that before, not even after your first time up there.” Ginny said, her voice turning soft.

Harry slid down to the floor. He put his head in his hands.  
“I can’t have Ginny. I just can’t.”  
“Harry, why don’t the four of us… well three and one piece of dead meat, take this discussion at home? It’s more private there.” Ginny said, helping the black haired male to his feet.  
“You two go ahead. I can handle Ron. He’s waking up anyway.” Hermione said and shushed them on.  
The duo made their way out into the club again, where the band were taking a break. Harry heard little of Ginny’s excuses to the band members. All he could think was one question he would rather not have answered. Did he really have a crush on Draco Malfoy?

TBC.

 

**AN: I am SO sorry for the delay! School's just been real hard, and I've been half asleep the entire time!! Hope this made up for the delay. Will try to have the next chapter out by next weekend already. But now I've gotta dive right back into my school work. Cheers! And don't forget to leave me a little review please.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

  
Author's notes: Once there was a thief who never got caught. Black Inc had taken every case of the mysterious thefts. Detective Draco Malfoy has taken the job to solve them, but something seems to be taking his mind off the work. Harry Potter, a student who is very secretive about himself, is brought into it. Why? What is Harry actually doing on his free time? Will Draco solve the cases? Or will these thefts remain unsolved? AU - no magic.Once there was a thief who never got caught. Black Inc had taken every case of the mysterious thefts. Detective Draco Malfoy has taken the job to solve them, but something seems to be taking his mind off the work. Harry Potter, a student who is very secretive about himself, is brought into it. Why? What is Harry actually doing on his free time? Will Draco solve the cases? Or will these thefts remain unsolved? AU - no magic.  


* * *

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!!_

 

**Chapter Eleven.**  
The office was usually light up and held comfortable temperature, but today the room was noticeably darker and held a slight chill. Theodore Nott almost didn’t want to enter his colleague’s office, but he knew that if he didn’t Draco would most likely kill him.  
Theodore knocked and entered with caution. Draco was sitting bowed over his desk, a scowl firmly planted on the blonde’s face.  
“What do you want Nott?” Draco almost growled.  
“Finnigan is not cracking. Whoever he worked with must be a good friend of his.” Theodore said in a neutral voice, hoping not to anger the blonde further.  
“You interrupted me to give that little piece of shit-assed information?! Well thank you; now get out of my sight.” Draco said icily not once looking up.  
Theodore winced and turned to walk out of the room. He never made it to the door before Draco spoke again.  
“Wait a second Nott. Could you repeat the shit-assed information?” Draco said more than he asked.  
Theodore turned around and almost cringed at the sight of his colleague.

Draco had almost bags underneath his eyes and he looked sleep deprived. The case was clearly taking more out of him than the grey eyed man would ever admit. Theodore hit himself mentally and repeated what he had said.  
“Finnigan is…”  
“Not that sentence you goon! The other one.” Draco said coldly, looking almost murderous.  
“Whoever he worked with must be a good friend of his.” Theodore said lamely, wanting just to run away from the monster that appeared to be his partner.  
“That’s it Nott! Check Finnigan’s school records, people being arrested for the same crimes as him.” Draco said almost gleeful, before his face turned hard again. “NOW Nott!!”  
Theodore only nodded before he practically bolted out of the room. He breathed out in relief before he made his way to his own office. It looked to be a long shift again.

* * * *

Draco was sitting in the Room of Requirement the night after having snapped at his partner. He sipped a drink he had already forgotten the name of. Tonight he wanted to get drunk, really good and drunk.  
When Theodore had come with the information a few hours later, Draco had been truly gleeful. The people Finnigan had been arrested with before had turned to be a dead end. All of them were either in prison still or long since left the country. The school records however had been most helpful.  
Draco grinned to himself. He was finally letting himself relax for the other night’s hard work. That information he had gotten the previous night had both helped and not helped. But the blonde believe that they were finally getting somewhere.

It turned out that Finnigan had gone to Hogwards boarding school in Scotland. His classmates were many, but some of them did no longer live in Great Britain which narrowed down the search. But what Draco found most interesting was one of Finnigan’s old classmates. Finnigan had shared classes with for seven years and had later apparently forgotten about someone. That someone was Harry Potter.  
Oh yes, Seamus Finnigan was in for a long and good talk later that week. Draco would see to that Finnigan would crack.  
Draco shook himself out of his thought. Tonight he was going to have some fun, and not think about work for once. He took a small sip of his drink and almost chocked on it when he heard the song that was coming on.  
Quick flashes appeared in front his eyes. He saw a loud crowd, and a band playing. Then he saw a lone male singing, two startling green eyes, then a figure walking towards a door. Lastly Draco saw the male turn around, two eyes looking shocked and a face flushed. Then the images stopped.

Draco shook his head for real this time. He was first unsure where those images had come from before he remembered that Friday. Draco frowned then. He had yet to find out why Potter had made such a quick departure, first from his fans, then the club.  
Draco scowled at himself for thinking about the black haired man again. He needed to stop. Draco got down the last of his drink before he stood up and left the club. Suddenly, getting drunk had lost its appeal.  
The air outside was chilly, as the summer hadn’t arrived to stay yet. Draco pulled his jacket closer around himself and began to make his way home.  
He had only gotten half way back when he heard a struggle coming from a nearby alley. Draco thought for only a second to walk pass, but threw that thought away quickly. He gathered the courage he saved for such times, and rounded the corner. He only needed to take one look before he spoke with the authority and iciness few ever heard.  
“What the bleeding hell is going on here?”

TBC.

 

**AN: I'm so sorry it's been ages since my last update! XD And I hope you don't hate me too much for updating this with such a short chapter. Heh, but don't worry. My next chapter will, and I mean _will_ be out before Monday. I actually have time to update right now. Yay! =D A thanks to all who still reads this!! You really keep me going. Signing off now. Cheers! ;)**


	13. Chapter Twelve

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!!_

 

**Chapter Twelve.**

Harry had been in a deep denial since Ginny had shouted in front of his best friends that he had feelings for Draco bloody Malfoy. The only feelings he had for the blonde was dislike, which he knew Draco felt about him as well. Therefore the days had consisted of school work and trying to subtly avoid his friends, especially Ginny.  
After Ginny had taken him from the Room of Requirement, she had put a cup of tea in his hands and had talked for what seemed like hours. Harry had listened, but doubted he had understood much of what the redhead had said.  
He could only remember nodding and Ginny speaking in a tone as if to soothe him.

Harry quickly stopped the train of thoughts. He didn’t want to be thinking about that conversation yet again. He blinked and looked around himself. It didn’t strike him surprising that he had ended up in a park. Harry often found his mind wandered when he was walking. Sometimes it helped him, other times like now, it only confused him further. The black haired man shook his head and began to walk back the way he had come from.  
The night was silent, apart from a car driving pass every now and then. Harry sighed and continued to walk, hands deep in his jacket pockets. His gaze was firmly placed on where he walked. When he got to the area where the night clubs almost multiplied by the night; Harry straightened his pose and continued to walk, careful not to meet anyone’s eyes. The green eyed man had walked those streets enough to know how to avoid too much attention.  
But tonight he wasn’t as lucky.

“And what do we have here? What is someone like you doing on a street like this, doll?” A sly voice asked.  
Harry almost shuddered. He could feel the other man walk closely behind him, too closely. He didn’t answer and only hoped the other man would go away.  
“Playing hard to get? I like that.” The man said in what was probably meant to be a husky voice.  
Harry growled. He hated when it came to this, but if they guy behind him wouldn’t leave on his own, he had to give more obvious hints.  
“What’s the matter doll, too scared to talk?”  
“Look, I’m going to say this once, so listen up. Get lost.” Harry said firmly with a scowl.  
Harry had turned around to face the man behind him, and only wished he hadn’t. The man was bulky and weighted probably twice as much as Harry. But that wasn’t tough feat; Harry never managed to gain weight. The man had mud-brown hair, about a head taller than Harry and stank of alcohol.  
“I’ll ignore that little comment doll, if you put that mouth into better use.” The brown haired man leered.

Harry only glared icily and began to walk away. Before he could come far, he was shoved inside a dark alley.  
“Oh no, I’m not letting you get away doll.”  
Harry backed away slowly still sneering.  
“You want other words. Fine. Fuck off.” Harry snarled.  
“Wrong words doll. Now you have to say sorry the way I want you to.”  
The taller man was coming steadily closer. Harry could feel his heart beat quicker. He was actually afraid. The obviously drunk brunet began to fiddle his belt as he came closer, and Harry gulped.  
“What’s wrong with you? Get the hell away from me.” Harry half shouted, and made a dash to the right.  
His try to escape failed however. The other man grabbed his shoulders and slung him into the closest wall. Harry bit his teeth. He refused to cry out in pain, though the hands gripping him were digging very painfully into his shoulders.  
“If you try to escape again, I will have to punish you.” The other male hissed angrily.

One hand fit securely around Harry’s throat, loose enough not to bruise yet tight enough that if Harry moved, he would start to choke. The brunet smiled smugly when Harry didn’t move, and began to once again fiddle with his belt. The green eyed man saw an opportunity, and took it. Just as the hand was starting to pull on the belt, Harry kneed the surprised man in his nuts. The brunet lost his grip and Harry made another dash for the street.  
But before he made it half way there, Harry was slung backwards, falling onto his back. Harry winced and looked unafraid into the eyes of a very mad drunk.  
“You’re going to pay for that.”  
Harry fought back, but there was little he could do. While trying to get back up, he got a hard kick into his ribs. Harry cried out softly and turned so his back faced the blows. After a few hard hits, the black haired man lunged out with his legs; which had been curved up against his body, and made the mad brunet fall to the ground.  
Harry was up in a heartbeat, holding onto his ribs gently. He only gulped down a second of air before he again ran. And again he was flung into the wall. He received punch on the cheek before he was again slung back into the wall. Harry cried out louder this time. He felt that he couldn’t breathe. He felt the hope drain.  
Just as Harry was about to give up; a shadow came from the opening to the alley. Next a voice spoke colder than ice itself.  
“What the bleeding hell is going on here?”

* * * *

Draco was seething. There was a reason why Snape never gave him assault cases. Draco’s father had been a member of a criminal sect. There he had been just as violent as he started to become at home. Draco had watched once as half a dozen men had tortured a teenager with their bare hands. The blonde had never felt as sick as he had been then. Lucius, Draco’s father, had wanted him to join the sect, but after seeing that Draco had refused.  
Draco had before seen Lucius beat his mother, even receiving some himself, and there was nothing else he wanted less than to become the man his father was. Draco had been beat then, but he had gotten away. His father had been arrested days after. Later, he had been murdered in the prison. Draco hadn’t felt sorrow at all, only relief.  
And now, Draco felt an anger he hadn’t felt since Lucius had been alive.

“Piss off; this is none of your business.” The tall brunet spat from where he was standing.  
Draco could see another man sliding down the wall, clearly hurt. Draco felt a sneer enter his face. There was no chance he was leaving now.  
“I’m making it my business. Get the hell out of here, and I might not report you to my supervisor.” Draco said icily, flashing the badge in the faint light.  
The brunet paled before he scrambled away. He looked once at Draco again before he half ran away. Draco growled after the drunken man, he had even smelled the alcohol from where he had stood. But he turned his focus to the wounded man and began to walk slowly over.  
The smaller man held both hands around his stomach, clearly not realising the threat had passed.  
“I’m Detective Malfoy; I’m not going to harm you.” Draco said as soothingly as he could muster when he saw the hurt man crawl further into himself.  
The other man coughed harshly. Draco sat down, feelings slightly alarmed.  
“Fuck, it just had to be you, didn’t it?” The throaty whisper came.

Draco recognised the voice despise the hoarseness of it. After the night at the club, that voice was planted firmly into his memory.  
“And how did you get yourself into this Potter?” Draco asked sounding tired even to his own ears.  
“No fucking clue.” Harry rasped.  
“Alright, no more talking from you. I’m going to help you home, and you will do well to accept it.” Draco said firmly and helped the black haired man gently to his feet.  
“Had it been any other night Malfoy, I would have protested.”  
Draco shook his head. Then he began to help the hurt man back to his flat. It was to be a long walk there.

TBC.

 

**AN: First, a big thanks to all my readers, and reviewers of course! And, amazingly enough, I managed to update on time! Go me! Hehe. Hope I didn't worry _too_ many with the last chapter. Lol. I aplogise for the shortness once again. My chapters seem to like this size. XD The next chapter, which should be out around Friday, is longer. Hope you liked! Leave me a review and let me know! Cheers**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!!_

 

**Chapter Thirteen.**

Harry felt pain every time he breathed in. The pain didn’t go away until two weeks had passed since what his friends had dubbed “the attack”. He tried to mask the flinches, but Harry knew that Ginny and Hermione were silently reprimanding him. The green eyed man had refused to see a doctor. He had gotten a good enough check up when Draco had looked him over.  
When Draco had finally gotten him back to his apartment, the blonde had proceeded to see to the bruises. Harry had to fight back a slight blush every time he thought about that.  
That night had been very strange. But what Harry found most strange of all; was how Draco had treated him. The grey eyed man had helped him very much, and had seen to every bruise. It was almost as if during that hour, that they were friends.

Harry always chuckled when he thought that particular sentence. As if he and Draco could be friends. The two of them were simply too different.  
He had, thankfully or was it regrettably, not seen the blonde Detective since that night. Harry was musing over those thought while he walked down the streets. He had been forced to take the buss and walk after “the attack”. His two girl friends, and Ron when he thought about it, had banned Harry from using the motorcycle as long as he had any form of bruises on his body. Totally unfair, but it was three against one after all. Now he knew how his godfather had felt when he had been in prison.

Harry’s godfather, Sirius Black, had been falsely accused for playing a part in James and Lily’s Potter’s murders. That was why Harry had been forced to stay with his aunt and uncle. The black haired man had walked away as soon as he became an adult in eyes of the law.  
Sirius Black had been released when Harry turned fifteen. But, Harry hadn’t been allowed to stay with his godfather. He had met the man a few times, exchanged letters often, but Harry never really saw his godfather until be became eighteen. The green eyed man had learnt many tricks from his godfather, but the older man never knew what Harry did with that knowledge.  
Harry’s eyes often stung when he thought about his godfather. Sirius had been died in an accident the year Harry turned twenty. That had been two years ago.

Harry shook himself out of his memories, and stopped in front of the small building he had come to. It was a bank and storage combined. Harry’s family had a safe in the building, but the younger man hadn’t found that out until Sirius had shown him. It was to that safe the young man was heading.  
“Good day Mr. Potter.” The clerk said.  
“Good day.” Harry answered; he never remembered the employees’ names.  
“Sign in, and I need to see your ID.” The female clerk said, typing away at a computer.  
Harry showed his ID and signed in, the usual procedure. After that he was let properly in. The black haired man was led inside a small room by one of the dozen guards, and was soon left to himself.  
These rooms had no cameras, but there were cameras outside of them. Harry sighed to himself, while he fished out a small key. He looked pass the other things inside the room, furniture and pictures, and opened a safe in the very end of the room.  
Inside Harry pulled out a small book, not sparing the other items a second glance.

Harry opened the small book while sitting down in an armchair that had seen better days. He looked at the pictures and let out a small sigh. Several minutes passed like that; a small sigh and the turning of another page.  
“I’m just glad you never got to see me like this.” Harry whispered.  
The turning had ceased. Harry was looking at a wedding photo, his parents wedding photo. Sirius had given Harry that book upon entering the room he now sat in. It contained pictures of his parents, from school to after his own birth.  
Harry groaned lowly. He snapped the book gently shut and got up. Harry bent down and held the book out to place it inside the safe. Harry frowned then. He looked from the book and then to the safe. The green eyed man shut the door, blocking the view of a beautiful painting and a warm blanket, and placed the book into the bag he had brought with him.

Just then his phone rang. Harry cursed to himself and pulled out the cell phone.  
“Hello?”  
“ _Finally! Where are you Harry? I’ve been trying to reach you at your flat_.” Ginny sounded very annoyed as she was about to continue.  
“I’m out for a walk Gin. I’m not handicapped, just a little sore.” Harry said, cutting her off.  
“ _You shouldn’t be walking too great distances yet Harry_.”  
“Says you! Who has forced me to walk and take the bus for two weeks straight, hm? I’m fine Ginny, all well again. Don’t worry so much.”  
“ _Just don’t tire yourself out too much Harry. But that’s not why I’m calling. You’re never going to believe this! Malfoy actually had the nerve to ask me about you_.” Ginny said, sounding very irritated.  
“I’ve been expecting that. He has after all asked Zabini, Greengrass and Seamus about me. If he knew about Mione and Ron, they would have been next.” Harry said matter-of-factly.  
“ _Thanks for the heads-up_!” Ginny said sarcastically, but without malice. “ _Really, Zabini as well? He must be really out for your blood Harry. But there’s one thing I’m wondering about though_.”  
“Yeah?” Harry said, getting ready to leave the room.  
“ _He asked how you were. After the attack and all_.”

“Technically it was an assault, but stop joking around Gin. Malfoy doesn’t give a damn about me.” Harry said; feeling tired of having to correct the attack incident all the time.  
“ _Anyway Harry, I’m not joking. He actually asked me, and I quote: How’s Potter doing? Not running around stealing already I hope. He’s not well enough yet_.” Ginny ended with a giggle.  
“Very funny indeed.” Harry said darkly. “The only reason he said that was to get a reaction out of you. What did you answer Gin?”  
“ _What you would have wanted me to, silly. That you’re planning the thefts, but still not well enough to do them_.”  
“Ginerva.” Harry growled.  
“ _Ah, fine. Fun sucker. I said that you’re reading for your finals and that we’ve banned you from the bike. He actually looked amused_.”  
“I bet he was. But I have to hang up Gin. Catch up with you later.” Harry said and ended the call.  
He rolled his eyes to himself and was quickly out of the room. If he only had had his bike now, then he wouldn’t have felt so mad at Ginny. That girl always knew how to get certain reactions out of him, damn the consequences.

* * * *

Another week passed by, and Draco was still no closer to catching the mysterious thieves. He was getting really annoyed now. Finnigan was still not talking. He claimed to have no part in the thefts. And in the ones he was charged for, he would not tell on his partners.  
Draco growled to himself. The famous quote was wrong after all. No honour among thieves, pure bullshit was what Draco thought of that.  
Pansy and Blaise had tried again and again to get his mind of the case, but the more they tried, the less successful it was. The blonde sighed. Even his boss, and stepfather, had asked him to take a break. When Severus Snape asked someone to take a break, it is very serious that the person needed it. But Draco had only smiled tiredly at his mentor then, and gotten right back to work.

The blonde had for once walked home early from work, but little did that help his mood. His thoughts were focused still on two things; the case, and Harry fucking Potter.  
To his great displeasure, Draco found that he often thought about Harry. And in his mind, he even refereed the black haired male as Harry. How could he not? Especially after seeing that scene three weeks ago.  
Draco still felt his blood boil when he thought about that bulky male hitting Harry. Draco had kept his promise to the brunet though; he had almost not reported it to his boss. But only almost.  
Draco grinned evilly. He had actually been looking forward to getting that sick pervert behind bars. Every time Marcus Flint, as the pervert’s name was, committed a sick crime he managed to slip away. But not this time. Draco took great pleasure in getting Flint put away.

Draco was pulled from his thoughts when he heard arguing coming from down a street. That street alone meant trouble. Draco scowled and began to walk forward quickly and silently. He pulled out his gun from the holder inside his jacket, and edged around a building corner. What he saw only made his blood boil further.  
Draco pulled out a police radio, and back away far enough so his voice wasn’t heard properly from the building.  
“This is Detective Malfoy; there is a shooting episode in the happening in Knockturn Alley, near number 264, request for backup.”  
“ _Copy that Malfoy, your team is on the way_.” Snape’s metallic voice sounded.  
Draco could hear the discussion from where he stood, and cursed into his radio from what he heard.  
“And sir, send an ambulance as well. This is going to be ugly.” Draco said finally, and began to walk forward again.

A shot was fired, but one guy only seemed to drop his gun, not getting injured. Draco slowly made his way towards the armed men, and one unarmed woman. Little did Draco know that what was about to happen would change some of his views totally.

TBC.

 

**AN: Hmm.. I seem to like writing cliffies eh? Lol. Don't kill me yet though! The next chappie will be out shortly. But I can't promise this is the last cliffie though. They seem to like popping up once in a while X) Lol. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. As said before, you guys are the best. Hopefully chappie 14 will be out around next Friday. I can't promise anything else. Signing off again, don't want my dinner burning after all! ;) Cheers!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!!_

 

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Hermione had called Harry earlier that evening and had wanted to take a walk. Harry didn’t know why, nor did he ask. He knew that Hermione would tell him when she felt it was time. This was the reason they had been walking for about ten minutes, talking about mundane things. After a while, Hermione seemed to have gotten to the point where she was ready to spill her beans.  
“Harry, I asked you to take a walk with me because I’m worried about you. And no, it is not about the assault three weeks ago.” Hermione said, interrupting before Harry could protest.  
“You called it assault. What is worrying you so much that you take my side in that discussion?” Harry asked, seeing right through the shorter female.  
Hermione smiled gently.  
“I know that something’s bothering you. And I want you to know that I’m here for you if you want to talk.” Hermione said sweetly.  
“Something’s bothering me? Like what?” Harry said with a fake laugh.  
Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly, letting him know what the laugh sounded as false as she knew it was.  
“Alright. Something is bothering me. But that’s the problem; I know _something’s_ bothering me, but not what.” Harry admitted finally.  
“Can you describe to me how you know something is bothering you?” Hermione asked, taking one of his hands into her own.

“Well, my emotions are not to be trusted for one. And I’ve been feeling like shit for ages.”  
“When does this happen?” The curly haired female asked.  
“Every time that bastard is bugging me or if he is bugging one of you guys.” Harry answered tiredly.  
“Have you ever asked yourself if you actually like Malfoy? Ginny may have had a point at the RoR.”  
“Me like Malfoy? Don’t make me laugh.” Harry said harshly.  
“You said it yourself Harry. You get into this mood every time Malfoy is around, or is talking to one of your friends. You can’t stop thinking about him, or talking about him. It’s pretty obvious Harry.” Hermione said gently yet firmly.  
“Are you serious?! You think I may actually have feelings for Malfoy?” Harry asked.  
“I don’t think so Harry, I know so. If you looked closer, you would see it for yourself.”  
Harry frowned. While making sure he wasn’t walking into something, he began to search his mind. Slowly, he began to see pass the denial and things became steadily clearer.

“Bloody hell.” Harry swore silently. “How long have you know?”  
“For quite some time Harry. You aren’t the most mysterious of people to your friends.”  
“And you’re okay with… this?” Harry asked somewhat awkwardly.  
“Of course I am. If you ever need to talk Harry, my door is always open.” Hermione said with a smile and kissed his cheek gently.  
Harry smiled back. He actually felt better now, knowing what the emotion inside of him was.  
“How come you have known for so long Mione?” Harry asked after a small while.  
“Woman’s intuition.” Hermione answered with a small smirk.  
Their goods mood was quickly shattered though. While talking they had been in their own world, but now the real one was biting down hard. Voices came from around them, but they couldn’t place where. Harry felt Hermione take a step closer as they heard the voices again. They sounded the three D’s you didn’t want to hear during a cold night inside Knockturn Alley; Drunk, Delirious and Dangerous.  
Harry took hold of his friend’s arm, and began to lead her back the way they had come, away from the street they had walked down. But when they turned, it was too late.

Three men stepped out of the shadows just in front of the two students. Their talk stopped as soon as one saw the newcomers.  
“What do we have here fellas? Two kiddies lost in big bad Knockturn Alley.” The first male said, looking at the two younger ones leering.  
“I wouldn’t call them kiddies Nigel. They seem old enough to be… played with.” Nigel’s friend said, his thin lips breaking into a smirk.  
“She doesn’t look too bad, but the boy looks too feisty for my taste.” The tall redhead said in approval.  
Harry sneered when he felt Hermione shudder.  
“Hey, that kid look like the one Marcus described, doesn’t he?” Nigel’s bulky friend asked.  
“He does, doesn’t he Kim?” Nigel said thoughtfully, though he didn’t look thoughtful at all.  
“Just like the one who got away. But we can’t let him do that again, now can we lads?” Kim said more than he asked, his eyes flashing almost as red as his hair.  
Harry felt himself growl. These monsters actually knew his attacker. He could hardly call them men if they knew this Marcus person.  
“He doesn’t look submissive at all. Marcus has good taste, but bad memory.” Nigel smiled gleefully, taking a few steps forward.

“Get the girl Nigel. Let’s see what he’s willing to do when his girlfriend is at our mercy.” The bulky blonde said.  
“Back off.” Harry growled, letting one hand rest on the hidden gun he always carried while taking walks now.  
“No need to get angry handsome. We just want the girl… for now.” Kim said slyly.  
“You better get out that fire of yours Shaw. This one won’t let go without a fight.” Nigel said; eyes locked on where Harry’s hand rested.  
The bulky male, Shaw, drew a very lethal looking gun out of his jeans. He pointed it at Harry, who didn’t even blink at the sight of the dark grey tool of death.  
“There’s no use fighting us kid. We’ll have you, and your girl.” Kim said, drawing out a gun of his own, letting it rest against his leg.  
Harry would have laughed hadn’t it been such a serious situation. He would fight, even if these guys would catch him in the end. But one thing Harry knew for sure; they wouldn’t touch Hermione.  
Harry pulled out his own black and blue gun, and shot Shaw’s one right out of his hands before the other males even had the time to react. The three others looked a little surprised and even awed, but it went over quickly. But not as quick that Harry hadn’t found the time to put Hermione fully behind him, shielding her from the others.  
“You shouldn’t have done that kid.” Kim said almost mournfully.  
Harry only tilted his head and blinked almost innocently. These monsters weren’t scaring him. It was light here, and he didn’t have any alcohol in his system. This time was much more different from three weeks ago.

As the black haired male saw Kim raise his weapon, Harry pushed Hermione backwards, making sure that she got the hint. It seemed that she did, as the curly haired brunette made her way silently into the shadows, fishing for her cell phone.  
When Kim shot, Harry was more than prepared for it. He ducked and fired towards Nigel, who dropped his gun just as he had pulled it out from his pocket. Harry then made sure to hit the gun Shaw had bent down to pick up, making the weapon slide down the alley. Shaw looked up in annoy, which turned to fear as he turned his heal and ran. Harry didn’t even stop to wonder why as he ducked another bullet coming from Kim. Nigel though, was much luckier with his aim. Harry fell backwards as a bullet grazed against his left shoulder, making him almost drop the gun he held in that arm. In the distance he could hear Hermione scream in fright.  
The green eyed man heard a small cry of satisfaction, bit his teeth together, and got down on the ground. He jumped pass another bullet before he managed to raise his left arm again. Supporting it with his right one, Harry managed to shot two shoots in rapid motion. One knocked the gun out of Nigel’s hands, the other made Kim drop his in fright; as he had been reloading.  
The two men seemed to have lost their courage and left with their tails between their legs. Harry smiled in satisfaction and let his trusted tool drop from his injured arm. From far away, he could hear sirens.

Harry felt Hermione come up behind him, crying and cursing him. As the world began to darken he sensed another presence. The last thing he saw was two cloudy grey eyes, and then Harry gave into exhaustion.

TBC.

 

**AN: Wow, I had totally forgotten that I was going to post today! XD Lol. Anyway, here it is. And another cliffhanger?! Jeez... I seem to have a lot of them yeah? Don't worry though, I will have the next chapter out by late Tuesday or Wednesday. A huge thanks to those who review and to all who reads my lil' story! :D Hope you aren't too mad at this quick ending. Don't forget to review before you go! Cheers ;)**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!!_

 

**Chapter Fifteen.**

Draco couldn’t believe what he had seen in the small street mere hours ago. He had believed Potter to be selfish and arrogant, and how wrong he had been. Draco had watched as Harry had put his friend behind him, though it was clearly that the attackers had wanted Hermione Granger, not him. Harry really cared for his friends, and was even so noble that when he fired his gun it was not to cause any harm; only to prevent more.  
Even when he had been hit he still wouldn’t give up. Draco had watched the display unable to move.  
Draco forced himself out of his memories as a doctor approached him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione walk quickly over. She had introduced herself after demanding to come with the ambulance to the hospital.  
“Detective Malfoy, I presume?” The European doctor asked civilly.  
Draco nodded.  
“And this is Ms Granger. She is a friend of Mr Potter and had my permission to be here.”  
The doctor nodded.  
“I’m Doctor Jones.” Doctor Jones said before taking a quick look at the chart he carried. “Everything is alright with Mr Potter. The bullet merely slithered his left arm. The wound has been cleaned and wrapped. He can leave the hospital tomorrow morning.”  
“Oh, thank God.” Hermione murmured quietly.  
“He is allowed visitors as soon as he awakes. A nurse will inform you when he does.”  
With that, Doctor Jones turned and left the two in the waiting room.

Draco turned to look at the female next to him. Hermione was biting her lip, looking very upset still.  
“Why don’t we sit down Granger?”  
Hermione looked to be shaken out of her thoughts, and managed only barely to nod. They sat down on the benches that had seen better days, even when they had been new. There weren’t many people in the hospital that evening, so the pair was left alone.  
“I’m sorry that I’m so distracted.” Hermione began to say. “This just brings back memories.”  
By the look on her face, Draco could tell that it was memories she would rather be without.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Draco found himself asking with uncharacteristic gentleness.  
“God no! We’re all past it. It’s nothing to worry about anymore.”  
But Draco saw that Hermione herself were not even sure of that statement. She seemed to really wish that it was true, but unable to say that it was.  
“Are you sure Grang – Hermione? Perhaps it’s not as buried as you wish it to be. Everyone around you may already have been through the same thing and don’t want to talk about it. An outsider’s prospective, and I don’t necessarily mean me, -” Draco added when seeing the look on her face. “- but someone uninvolved might actually help you see different sides in upsetting matters.”

“You’re so different from what I had assumed. You seem cold and aloof, but even in your chest there’s a heart beating.” Hermione said, seeming very happy with that fact, for a reason unknown to Draco.  
“Labels Granger? I wouldn’t have taken you for being that type of person.”  
Hermione became a little flustered, but Draco could tell it had nothing to do with him.  
“No, I don’t label people. I just thought you were like that from what I’ve heard. It seems someone I know needs glasses still.” Hermione said with a lot of fondness in her voice.  
Draco lifted his left eyebrow, but didn’t comment. Hermione sighed beside him, before turning with a different look in her eyes.  
“You spoke with knowledge when you spoke of an outsider’s prospective. Something happened to you, didn’t it? And it’s still in the back of your mind.”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Draco said before he had thought his answer through.  
Afterwards, he cursed himself for saying those words. But his self-cursing ended when the brunette spoke again.  
“Let’s make a deal. I tell you my bad memories in exchange for yours. It seems we both need someone to talk to.” Hermione said with understanding.  
“Only if you begin.” Draco said, finding himself agreeing for some reason.  
Perhaps it was the gentleness in her eyes, or maybe he really did need to talk. Either way, he had agreed, and Draco was not backing down on the deal.  
Hermione smiled gently before she began.

“When I was about ten, my family moved to Surrey. It was one day at school I saw the strangest sight. Under a tree sat a boy my age, all alone. I was new there, and therefore didn’t know this boy’s story. So, I began to walk over. But before I could get that far, a couple of boys had approached him.” Hermione sighed and grimaced. “I have never been angrier, not that I can remember, in my then ten years. Those boys had just walked up to that poor boy and started beating him. And when they were done, they simply walked away.”  
Hermione laughed humourlessly. Draco couldn’t then understand why, but concluded that he would soon find out why.  
“Well, I still wanted to get to know this boy, or at least help him, so I approached. And do you know what he said to me? No, of course you don’t. He said; ‘You should go before they see you here with me.’ I was so shocked I dropped my books. ‘Do you want me to go?’ I asked, as I didn’t understand what this messy haired little boy was talking about. ‘No.’ He whispered. ‘But you should.’ And that was the first time I looked into his eyes. I have never seen so beautiful eyes, and I doubt I ever will. It was then I made up my mind to be this boy’s friend, and to help him as much as I could.”  
Hermione smiled sadly, and yet there was some fondness behind it.  
“And that was my first meeting with Harry Potter.”  
Draco could feel his mouth almost fall to the floor. He quickly hid it, by saying the first thing that came to mind.  
“Huh?”  
Hermione looked up at him and giggled.  
“I’m sorry, a momentary laps.” Draco excused, mentally beating his head against the wall.

“It’s quite alright. Ron, by boyfriend, reacted the same way when I told him how I met Harry. Very funny actually.” Hermione grinned slightly. “Now, that was my introduction. Your turn Mr Malfoy.”  
Draco sighed, and wondered where to begin.  
“Well, I guess I could start with an episode when I was nine. I’m not sure exactly how it came to, but that was the first time I saw the man who posed as my father.” Draco cinched. “Mother and I had just been to a store, though I can’t remember which. I think she actually just wanted to get me out of the house, not caring where we went. It was later that I found out that my father had had a ‘business’ meeting that afternoon.”  
Draco found it hard to put words on what had happened. A hand covering his own gave him the courage to continue.  
“When we came home fa – _Lucius_ , started to yell at my mother. Apparently he had told her that I was not to leave the house that day. My mother defended me as usual. I was only nine and didn’t understand most of what they were talking about, but I did understand the first hit.” Draco swallowed. “My own _father_ -” He spat out the last word as if it were poison. “- slapped my mother across the cheek. Then he pulled her up by the hair. He didn’t manage to do much more as I tackled him, begging him to stop. He let go of my mother, only to hit me instead. It lasted for two minutes tops, but it felt like hours.”  
Draco breathed in deeply. How the hell had Hermione managed to say her memories with such ease. This lone memory was almost taking out all him strengths.  
“I must have blacked out, because the next thing I knew I was waking up in my bedroom. I was confused, wondering why I had so many bruises. When I did remember, I cried… if you can believe that. But soon I heard other sounds; sounds that made me forget my own suffering. Even if my room was not very close to Lucius’, I could hear the screaming as if we were neighbours. My mother’s cries of pain haunt me even today.”

“Oh Draco, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay. The tears and pain are buried with my father.” Draco said emotionlessly.  
“You can still cry Draco, there’s no harm, no shame in doing it.” Hermione said softly.  
“I know; it’s just that I _can’t_. I have been unable to do so for years. Since I was nine to be precise.”  
Hermione squeezed his hand in quiet understanding. Then her soft gaze broke and she looked oddly embarrassed.  
“My God, you told me something so personal and I merely told you my first meeting with Harry! I apologise -”  
“No, it’s fine. We’ve both introduced the other, now the nasty stuff can begin.” Draco said, not wanting a very upset female at his hands.  
He really didn’t know how to comfort people.  
“I can’t even imagine what you have been through, and what I’m telling hasn’t even happened to me! Oh, and I’m breaking a vow here, telling someone without his sentiment. But, if you plan on sticking around, someone has to tell you. Harry will not for sure.”  
Draco was slightly startled. He looked into Hermione’s eyes; they only read sadness and understanding.  
“All your bad memories are of Potter?” Draco asked, not quite sure if he wanted the answer.

Hermione nodded. Draco felt a lump grow in his throat, but swallowed it down. Apparently there was a lot he didn’t know about Harry.  
Thankfully Draco didn’t have to think about that much longer. A nurse came over then and informed that Mr Potter had awakened. The only thing he managed to do was to follow a worried Hermione into the room her friend lay in. Other than that, Draco only tried to say as little as possible.  
How was it possible that his image of Harry Potter had managed to shatter twice in one day? Draco shook his head to himself. When he was going home, he was going to sleep and not think of the messy haired male anymore.  
But Draco knew that his wish was not to be granted this night either. It never was these days after all

TBC.

 

**AN: 'ello again! Updating beforehand this time. So, here you go! Hope you enjoyed it. The next part I won't have time to update before Friday evening at the earliest. I won't bore you with why, but let's just say have _five_ tests of some sort coming up next week, and next week alone. Gotta go! Still have one more to read for in two days. Don't forget to leave me a little review!! Cheers.**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!! And I don't own the two songs "Now Or Never" & "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace either._

 

**Chapter Sixteen.**

Harry sighed heavily while trying to rub away the headache with his right hand. It wasn’t helping. He had already taken two aspirins, but they weren’t working.  
Harry had gotten home from the hospital a few hours before, but had only ten minutes ago managed to kick his friends out. It had taken some serious persuasion from him to make his four friends leave. Even Neville had shown up, since it was no danger if he and Ginny slipped and held hands anymore. Well, except that they couldn’t do much else, as Ron had turned very red just by the sigh of the connected hands.  
Harry cracked out the soreness in his neck. Apparently lying on a hospital bed hadn’t been good for him. He stood up; carefully making sure that the bandage was still in place, and moved to turn on the stereo. While Harry did have a headache, nothing even that mundane could keep him from listening to his music.  
Choosing the CD with care, Harry turned the volume up just as much as he could take at the moment. The green eyed man smiled to himself.  
“Much better.” He said and sank down on his couch again.  
Picking up the remote, Harry flicked over to one of his favourite songs. The black haired man laid there for a few blissful minutes before his was awoken from his thoughts by knocking. Harry groaned. He was sure that was one of his friends back to pester him with their worry for him. Therefore Harry chose to ignore the knocking. When it came again, Harry had to frown. No one he knew could knock in an irritated manner.  
So the green eyed man made himself get up and answer. Now he was curious. But when he opened, he wished he hadn’t.

“Finally figured out how to open the door Potter?” The question came half amused half irritated.  
Harry fought the urge to utter the very intelligent comeback; _eh?_ , choosing to hit his head mentally instead.  
“Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Harry asked.  
The blonde in front of him crocked an elegant eyebrow.  
“Visiting you, what else?” Draco drawled lazily.  
Harry let the blonde in, at loss for what else to do. He sat back down on the couch, watching the other man drape himself into the only armchair in the flat.  
“Not to be rude or anything, but what are you really doing here? We weren’t buddies the last time I checked.” Harry asked finally.  
“Just had the urge to check up on how you were. Last time I saw you, you were a little out.” Draco answered in a tone that proudly stated; _anything else would be ridiculous Potter_.  
“Last time you saw me I was drugged up to the eyeballs. Of course I was a little out.” Harry said almost amused.  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
“Well, even though I got your testimony last night, I think it needs a little adjustment. Pink elephants and blue panthers, Potter? Amusing as it was, not very correct I should hope.” Draco said greatly amused, and smirking.  
Harry groaned, putting his right arm over his eyes.  
“I told you, I was drugged!” Harry moaned, very humiliated indeed.

“Of course.”  
It was silent for a little while before Harry had the nerve to remove his arm. He looked over at the grey eyed man cautiously.  
“Would you mind telling me again what happened last night Potter?” Draco said in a much gentler tone.  
Harry only nodded. Then he began to talk. The messy haired male didn’t hear much of what he was telling the blonde; he only kept talking. When he was finally done, Harry felt drained for some reason. He watched Draco write down some words on a block, a block Harry hadn’t noticed had been pulled up before now, while thinking.  
“Thanks Potter. That should be just about all.” Draco said absently.  
Harry’s heart did a leap when he realised the blonde was sure to leave now. It did another leap when he saw that Draco wasn’t standing up.  
“How are you feeling?”  
The question took him completely by surprise.  
“Eh?” Harry couldn’t keep himself from saying, feeling a flush rise afterwards.  
“You know, how are you? Feeling better than yesterday when a bullet slithered your arm?” Draco asked with a small smile on his lips.  
“Better.” Harry answered after a cough.  
Draco nodded. When the grey eyes then fixed themselves on his torso, Harry felt another blush rising, and became very aware of the tight t-shirt he was hearing.  
“And your ribs?” Draco asked, his voice sounding hoarse for some reason.

“As good as new. The doctor checked them, but only because Hermione asked him to.” Harry said, feeling a little awkward.  
Draco’s eyes actually narrowed the slightest. Harry was now officially confused. He brushed off the small things the other man had done and said so far. It was probably nothing. Harry busied himself by listening hard on the song which was currently playing. It was another of his favourites, and actually the one he was supposed to have played that Friday so long ago.

_We have no use_  
For the truth  
And now’s the time for us to lose  
Who we are and how we’ve tried  
Taking every step in stride  
It now or never to decide 

Harry stood up, feeling that he had to do something lest he jump the very attractive male that was eyeing him. Harry looked back at Draco over his shoulder just as the chorus began.

_In this time are we loving_  
Or do we sit here wondering  
Why this world isn’t turning round  
It’s now or never 

_In this way are we learning_  
Or do we sit here yearning  
For this world to stop turning round  
It’s now or never 

Draco stood as well, his eyes never leaving Harry now that they were locked. Draco licked his lips quickly. Harry swallowed at the sight, willing himself not to react.  
“I’m sorry.” Draco said huskily, his eyes turning dark.  
Harry turned to face the blonde even further. He was feeling very confused now.  
“For what?” Harry asked in what he hoped was a neutral tone.  
“For this.”  
Before the green eyed man could question his guest further, he found himself being kissed. Harry had never experienced such a kiss. It held so much brutality and passion combined that it seemed only the blonde could kiss that way. Harry felt his eyes slid closed involuntarily and he began to kiss back with equal favour. Two hands wove themselves into brunet’s hair, holding him firmly in place.  
If Harry had been able to, he would have rolled his eyes. As if he was going anywhere. The kiss broke gently, leaving Harry panting.  
“What -”  
“Don’t think, just feel.” Draco said, interrupting whatever Harry had tried to say.  
Harry did close his mouth, abounding the thought of talking for the moment. Draco seemed satisfied by this, and kissed him again.

_Where’s the truth_  
For us to use  
‘Cause all we seem to do is lose  
Who we are and how we’ve tried  
Are we all the same inside  
It’s now or never to decide 

The two continued snogging for what seemed like ages. Suddenly, Draco was steering Harry so that they ended up in the chair he had previously occupied, Draco on top. The kissing never ceased.  
Before Harry knew quite what had happened, his t-shirt had been thrown away and a pair of lips had fastened themselves on his neck; biting lightly and sucking. Harry groaned and leaned his head back to offer his neck completely. Harry never thought that such a simple action could turn him on so much.  
Careful of his left arm, the green eyed man sneaked his right underneath the blonde’s sweater. Running his hand up the tight abdomen until his fingers found a nipple, he gently pinched it. The answer was a throaty groan. Harry grinned to himself, only to have the grin kissed off his lips.  
Still kissing, Harry let his fingers run gently down the others waist. Draco shivered under the gentle touch. The kiss was broken only for a split second for the turtleneck the blonde was wearing to be thrown aside. Harry thought Draco looked almost cute with his dishevelled hair and flushed cheeks, but not as much as he found him highly attractive. He didn’t have time to think anymore as he was yet again kissed.  
The green eyed male ran his hands up the pale chest of his companion, pausing from a moment to play with both nipples. Then he cupped the back of the neck, thus deepening the kiss further. The other hand sneaked itself around the pale waist, bringing their bodies closer. The passionate embrace lasted until the two parts needed air.  
Harry leaned his head backwards, gasping for breath.

“Fuck Potter.”  
“Not quite there yet.” Harry found himself saying.  
Draco snorted gently.  
“So you do have humour? Interesting.” He said in a purr, grinding himself downwards.  
Harry groaned, still heaving for his breath. The ministration was causing not-so-little-Harry to swell further. But Harry could feel that he was not the only one with a problem.  
“What do you say we move this to the bedroom? Unless you wish to stop this.”  
Harry looked up at the slight uncertain edge in the husky voice. He wished for no such thing of course.  
“And, in light of recent events…” Draco continued, moving to nibble the bandage oh so gently.  
“If we’re stopping, it should be because of you Detective.”  
Draco looked up with a quirked eyebrow.  
“What I do during working hours is my boss’ business. What I do on my time, is my business. I’m not working right now Mr Potter.”  
“Indeed?”  
Draco only smirked.  
“No need to stop on my behalf.” Harry said almost growling.  
“Then, what are you waiting for?”  
That was all Harry had to know. With a strength that had to be purely adrenaline he stood up with the blonde still in his lap. Draco ‘eeped’, locking his legs around Harry’s waist, hands coming around the neck of the black haired male. The two males stumbled into the bedroom, not quite closing the door.  
The CD played on as animal like sounds came from the next room.

_Somebody help me tame this animal  
This animal I have become_

TBC.

 

**AN: Finally some H/D interaction yeah? I do believe it has almost taken too long for this to happen, but in my defence; I don't control the characters! No, really. Now, I may have had a fever two days ago, but I'm very clear at this moment. Hehe, not going to bore you about how I write these things... moving on. The next chapter I'm afraid to say won't be posted until a whole week has passed. I cannot allow myself to post before then. Seriously! So please, _please_ don't ask me to update, like, NOW! I can't!! They say X-mas is the time of joy and all... well, whoever came up with that never had the "joy" of having my teachers. Will stop moaning now. Don't even have time to moan, must study! Singing off again. Cheers! Oh, and don't forget to leave me a little review guys!! ;) Spread the December Joy!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!!_

 

**Chapter Seventeen.**

In the two weeks that followed Harry would wonder, if not once then twice, every day how he had let it go that far. Why had he not stopped Draco that afternoon? Probably because he had wanted it so badly. That thought always managed to get a wince out of Harry, followed by a groan.   
His friends had noticed that he seemed less carefree than usual. Thankfully they had thought it was his shoulder that was at blame. Harry didn’t know what he would have done had they known what was really causing him to feel so down lately. Barricade himself in his flat perhaps? Harry shook that thought from his mind. It wouldn’t have helped. He had to leave for classes, and who knew what his friends was capable of. He was of course mainly thinking about Ginny and Hermione. Because those two could really yell.  
Harry rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the image of him being yelled to death by two red-faced women. Such thoughts were never good, but were even worse while in school. The black haired man ruffled his hair before making his way out the school doors. He breathed in deeply; glad to finally be outside again. Then he began to make his way home. Harry fished out his earphones, plugged them into the Ipod he had in a pocket on his jacket arm, and proceeded loose himself in the music.  
Hands deep into his pockets and eyes half closed, Harry walked on. When a hand appeared on his shoulder unannounced, he almost jumped a feet in the air.

“What the hell?!” Harry said half in fright, but relaxed when he saw the newcomer. “Zabini.”  
“Potter.” Blaise said civilly, though there was a small smirk on his lips.  
“Fuck man; don’t sneak up on me like that.” Harry breathed, angry with himself for getting frightened.  
“A little jumpy still? Can’t blame you. If I were you I wouldn’t have walked outside my flat for a good month or maybe more. But then again, you’re not normal.” Blaise said, casually falling into step with the other man.  
“Nope, not even a little.” Harry said. “What are you doing here Blaise? And no half-shitted truths.”  
Blaise lifted both eyebrows.  
“Am I not allowed to say hello to a classmate?”  
“When that’s not what you’re here about, no.” Harry stated, placing the earphones around his neck.  
“You caught me. Let’s make a deal. You tell me what you were humming to, and I’ll tell you the ugly truth.” The dark man said, silently challenging the other to back down.  
“Sure. I was, with your words, humming to Three Days Grace. Your turn.”  
“Ah, ah, ah… not so fast Harry J.” Blaise said in what was supposed to have been a scolding manner. “Which song, I only know half a dozen by them.”  
“Time Of Dying.” Harry murmured, not so enthusiastic to give away how miserable he actually was.

“Please, don’t drown me with your enthusiasm. I can only take about 1000% happiness at a time.” Blaise stated happily.  
“Fuck you Zabini.” Harry mumbled.  
“No can do. I’ve got a girlfriend. And someone-who-must-not-be-named would have my dick. And I rather like it you know.”  
Harry snorted.  
“Your turn Blaise.”  
“Right. I was reminded of your little incident earlier today, and wanted to know how you were.”  
Harry half laughed.  
“Come on. The whole truth if you please Mr Zabini.” Harry said in a business like voice.  
“Well… my best friend threatened to rape me with my own prick if I didn’t at least check if you still breathed. And walk you home.”  
Harry sucked in a breath. Unless Blaise had two best friends, though the chance that two people gave out the same threats was doubtful, he was talking about the one man Harry didn’t want to even think about.  
“Well, you can tell him that I’m still breathing, and that I don’t need a babysitter.” Harry ground out, and started to walk away quickly.  
Blaise caught up with him easily though.  
“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. What’s up Harry?” He asked, sounding genuinely worried.

“Nothing. I just want to get home quick.”  
“Bullshit. I take it you aren’t very found of Drake right now.”  
That was the drop for the green eyed man.  
“Why does that prick care anyway?! He can just go fuck himself!” Harry said coldly.  
“Hey Icy Potter, is it possible to talk with Harry for a moment?”  
Harry snorted, still glaring.  
“No, I’m afraid Harry has left the building. But he did leave Drake a message. Tell him this for me would you?” Harry said, giving him the finger before stalking off.  
And this time, Blaise did not follow.

* * * *

Draco paced in his apartment, thinking up new death threats for his collection. His boss, scratch that, his _step-father_ had kicked him out of his office and ordered him to go home. That had been a major WTF?! moment. But Draco had agreed, not willingly of course, to leave the office early. Which was why the blonde was now pacing while he waited for his best friend.  
The only thing that Draco had been able to think about lately had been Harry Potter. Or more specifically, the last time he had seen the other man. That day two weeks ago had not turned out how he had indented it to. The blonde had only meant to check on the green eyed male, but when he had seen Harry there in the doorway; those thoughts had flown right out of his head. Draco was not sure why Harry had let him take things so far, but he wasn’t about to complain.  
If someone had told Draco that when he was to visit the black haired male he would end up in the said male’s bed, Draco would have told that person none the gently to get their head examined. Though now, he was wondering maybe it was he himself that needed to get a head-examination.  
Just before Draco could begin to curse himself, which was never a good sign, Blaise walked in the door.

“Ever heard of knocking Zabini?”  
“Calm down Drake. Even I can’t take two PMS-ing males in one day.” Blaise said in an almost irritated manner.  
“What the hell are you talking about Blaise?” Draco asked, finally managing to sit down in his favourite chair.  
“One sec Drake! Can I get you anything?” The dark haired male shouted from the kitchen.  
“No!”  
“Something spicy it is then.” Blaise said entering the room again, two glasses in his hands.  
“I said no Zabini.” Draco said tiredly, but accepted the glass anyway.  
“You’ll need it.”  
Draco looked sharply over at his best friend. The dark skinned man merely sipped his drink, which Draco suspected had some alcohol in it.  
“Take a sip. I ain’t spilling my beans until you do.”  
Draco glared at Blaise for a moment before taking a small sip. He let out a breath when he found it was only coffee. But an aftertaste gave away that it was not just coffee in the cup.  
“Blaise, what did you give me?”  
The man in question grinned slyly.  
“Irish coffee, with the cognac of course.”

Draco wrinkled his nose. He put the cup down on the table with a loud thud.  
“I have had enough of Irish things at the moment. As my best friend, you ought to have known that Zabini.” Draco growled.  
“Oh yeah.” Blaise said, looking sheepish but was anything but. “The whole Finnigan matter. Sorry, it slipped my mind.”  
“Like fuck it did.” Draco mumbled.  
“Anyway, not what I skipped over here to tell you.” Blaise said happily.  
The other man’s changing moods, and his need to bug the blonde, had left Draco confused more than once. And once again he chose to ignore it. It was just easier that way.  
“Indeed. How did it go with Potter?”  
“Not too well.” Blaise answered finally.  
“Really? What did he say?”  
Blaise raised his middle finger on one hand, placing the cup down with the other.  
“Well, fuck you too Zabini.” Draco said more than a little pissed off.  
“No, nothing personal mate. That was what he said. I got him talking, then I mentioned you. A big mistake as I was to find out. He said that he wanted you to go and fuck yourself and that he didn’t need a babysitter.” Blaise said, ticking off his fingers as he talked.  
“Good thing I got his testimony last time then, or I might just never have got it.” Draco said almost to himself.  
“Yeah. And while we’re on this… what happened between the two of you? You got the guy pretty pissed off.” The dark eyed male said amused.

“None of your fucking business.”  
“No, my fucking business is my own. And your fucking business is yours. And judging by this I’d say you two did the deed.” Blaise stated smugly.  
“That the…?! How did you manage to get that out of what I said?”  
“I’m just good that way.” He answered mystically.  
“Right.” Draco said sceptically. “But that was all he said?”  
“Yup.” Blaise said with a smack of his lips.  
“Well, bugger.” Draco muttered to himself.  
“No, I can’t say I’m seeing much buggering in your future. Not with him anyway.”  
“Bloody hell Blaise! How do you manage to twist my words like that you freak?!” Draco said, taking a large sip out of his cup before quite knowing what he was doing.  
Blaise sniggered while the grey eyed male made disgusted sounds and shuddered.  
“Fuck you Zabini.”  
“Heh, you even sound like him when you say that.”  
Draco only looked at him with cynical eyes, one of those looks that said; you’re mad!  
“Anyway, I better get going. Pans is probably waiting for me.”  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t give me any details Blaise, I beg you.”  
Blaise sniggered again. Draco found that he really despised that sound. The other man was half-way out the door before he turned again.  
“I think you should call him and apologise. What you two have is too precious to waste on a one night stand.”

The door closed just as Draco yelled out his answer.  
“What if I don’t know what the fuck I’m supposed to have done?!”  
No, this didn’t look to be one of Draco’s better days. And the day was not even half over.

TBC.

 

**AN: Here's chapter 17 as promised! Hope you enjoyed and that not all of you wish to murder Draco right away. His actions will be explained later on. Will hopefully be able to post the next chappie within next week. The pre-xmas stress is lightening, at least a little. Thanks for reading guys! And don't forget to leave me a little review!! Until next time, cheers!**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!!_

 

**Chapter Eighteen.**

Hermione was not in a good mood. It had begun raining that afternoon, and Malfoy was late for their meeting. Desperately trying tie back the once curly hair, she muttered very unkind words under her breath.  
“Hey Granger, sorry I’m… whoa, what the hell happened to your hair?” Draco ended in a half snigger.  
“Shut it Malfoy!” Hermione said not just a little angered.  
Rain was not usually a problem for the brunette, but when it was warm as well as it rained… it was safe to say that those days Hermione didn’t like the weather Gods. When she had been younger her hair had been frizzy constant, but when the brunette had grown up it had tamed itself. But during the summer, if it rained; the frizzy state came back. And right now was one of those days she praised the weather Gods in a slightly different manner than what was thought normal.  
“It’s the summer rain.”  
“Sure, whatever you say.” Draco said amused.  
“Someone’s in good mood. I hate you right now.” Hermione said scowling.  
Draco only smirked and sat down opposite of the woman in the small cafeteria.  
Whenever the two of them met, they scheduled it to be somewhere public but where it was few people. They didn’t really want to explain if they were found in their separate flats. Ron had the tendency to take things at the first glance and judge thereafter rather than ask what he was seeing.

“So, aside from having a bad hair-day… how are you?”  
“Fine, but Harry’s avoiding me again. I really wish he’d stop that.” Hermione said softly.  
After she had said that Hermione saw that the blonde wasn’t comfortable with the subject, something she found strange.  
“Draco, are you alright?”  
“Yeah, I just wouldn’t go bothering Potter at the first chance if I were you.” Draco said a little awkwardly.  
“Oh no. What did he say to you?” Hermione said frowning.  
“Not me. Blaise.” He answered shortly.  
“Hmm, I’m guessing Harry wasn’t in such a good mood then.” Hermione said biting her lips softly.  
“Heh, according to Blaise he was PMS-ing. He even went as far as to give dear Zabini a nice view of his middle finger. Granted, it was a message to me but…” Draco ended with a shrug.  
Hermione looked at him with narrowed eyes.  
“What did you do Malfoy? Harry is not the one to be angered easily; that he manages to do what you say he did he must have been very pissed.”  
“He doesn’t usually give people the finger?” Draco asked with a crocked eyebrow.

“Oh, Harry may use the word ‘fuck’ a lot, but he doesn’t usually go that far.” Hermione explained.  
Draco merely shrugged.  
“Now Mr Malfoy, I’m very interested in what you did or said that managed to get my best friend in such a bad mood.”  
Draco cringed slightly. Hermione could tell that he didn’t want to talk about that at all.  
“You’re not going to believe me, and I suggest you don’t drink your tea just yet.”  
Hermione looked at him thoughtfully, but did place the cardboard cup down. Draco smiled uneasily.  
“Well, Potter might not have told you but…” He began his tale.  
Hermione’s eyes widened throughout the story she was told. She chewed her thumbnail gently after hearing the tale done. It seemed that she hadn’t been totally wrong on her assumptions. Hermione knew that the shoulder couldn’t have caused Harry so much trouble, but she had figured that he would eventually come and talk to her. How wrong she had been.  
It also seemed that she had been slightly wrong regarding Harry’s feelings towards Malfoy. She now suspected that they were much deeper than what they should have been.  
“It’s quite the pickle you have gotten yourself into Draco.”  
“Gee, thanks Hermione. I wasn’t aware of that.”

Hermione looked at him sharply at the sarcastic edge in his voice.  
“No need for that Malfoy. I’m actually trying to help you here. We can forget continuing from last time…”  
Hermione found herself cut of however.  
“No, there’s no need for that. I’m not really up for talking about how I’m going to talk to Potter and not get killed.” Draco said almost pleadingly. “And you ended your story when it was getting almost exciting. Please, do continue.”  
Hermione sighed. It seemed that she needed to talk to Harry to get the conflict solved. Or, there was always Zabini…  
“Very well. We’ll stop talking about that Harry.”  
Draco smiled in relieve. Hermione had sometime trouble seeing what Harry saw in the grey eyed man before her. But when he smiled, she knew why.  
“Now, you were telling me about how Potter finally cracked and yelled at his relatives…”  
Hermione smiled gently.  
“Yes well, as you can imagine his uncle wasn’t very happy about that. He -”  
The conversation from there was perhaps not as cheery as it could have been, but at least the tension in the atmosphere was gone.

* * * *

Harry groaned when he heard someone knock on his door. If he hearing right, it was Hermione. He stood up and put on a sweater. Turning the knob Harry was greeted with the unpleased face of his female best friend.  
“Hey Mione.”  
“Don’t you ‘Mione’ me! You know why I’m here.” Hermione said in a reprimanding manner.  
Harry smiled softly. Some things never changed.  
“Come on in. I don’t want the others hearing ever word of your scolding.”  
Hermione sat herself down pointedly on the couch, looking sharply at him. Harry cringed and closed the door. He cringed again when he saw that if he didn’t sit down in the chair; his eardrums would be severely damaged. He sat down, trying not to think of what happened last time he sat in the said chair.  
“So Harry, lately I have noticed that you have been somewhat miserable. How come you didn’t come and talked to me?”  
Harry shook his head gently.  
“This is something I need to figure out on my own. There is nothing wrong that I can’t handle.”  
“You sure about that?” Hermione asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m not.” Hermione stated.

Harry knew that he looked confused but didn’t care. He really was confused after all. Did Hermione know what was bugging him?  
“What are you talking about Hermione?”  
“The reason you are slightly squirming in that chair.”  
Harry looked at her sharply. How? It was not possible for her to know!  
“What?” Harry said in disbelieve.  
“Oh, I know Harry. Why don’t you tell me how the day ended after you came home from the hospital?”  
Harry felt his eyes widen. Then they narrowed. That shithead had told her. Harry didn’t know if he felt angry or betrayed. Either way, something inside him was hurting.  
“The shithead told you? Well then, what are you here for?”  
“Don’t you take that tone with me Harry James Potter. I will not tolerate it.” Hermione told him sharply.  
Her gaze softened after a while.  
“I have just been worried about you Harry. I want to know what’s wrong.”  
Harry sighed, the anger having left him.  
“It’s nothing.” Harry said gently.  
“Bullshit.”

Harry looked up in full confusion. Hermione rarely cursed, and when she did she was not pleased. Or she was really angry at someone.  
“Harry, you are feeling miserable and probably a little betrayed. There’s nothing wrong with admitting it. Or admitting your real feelings for Malfoy.”  
“Real feelings? I found him attractive, that’s all.” Harry said in a closing tone.  
“You aren’t fooling me Harry. You didn’t use to find him attractive, you do. And that is not all you were feeling, and is still feeling. You can tell me Harry, I won’t judge you.” Hermione said softly.  
Harry found himself speechless. He really didn’t know what to say. He was trying to get over Malfoy, not admitting past feelings. Or what he was trying to make past feelings.  
“I don’t know Mione. I guess I’ve never gone that deep into myself to figure it out.”  
Hermione smiled softly, seeming happy to finally getting a real answer out of him.  
“Harry, I think that what you are feeling for him is much stronger than a simple crush. And if you just think it through, you will see the same.” She said standing up.  
Harry made his palms into fists. He bit onto the right index finger, letting himself finally think things through. Hermione sat down on the arm of the comfortable chair. She gently began to play with one of his unruly locks.  
“Are you saying that I might… love Malfoy?” Harry said almost frightened.  
“I’m not saying Harry, I’m telling you.” She said kindly.  
“But I… I can’t!! I won’t allow it!” Harry bit out.  
“You have already allowed it Harry.”

“But, but…”  
Harry was becoming angry with himself now. He could feel tears trying to break through.  
“I can’t. I’m not letting someone else be taken from me.” Harry said hoarsely.  
“Oh Harry.” Hermione said mournfully, pulling the male into a tight hug.  
“I’m not. I can’t love someone. Everyone I love is taken from me.”  
Tears slowly began to travel down his cheeks. But right now, Harry found that he didn’t give a damn.  
“That’s not true Harry. I’m still here, so is Ginny, Ron and Neville. Seamus even.” Hermione said soothingly.  
“I don’t love Seamus like that Mione.” Harry said mid sob.  
“No, but you care about him as a friend. The same with the rest of us. And we’re not going anywhere.” She said still stroking his hair. “Riddle has been dead for years. He died in prison, remember? You’re safe. We all are.”  
Harry continued sobbing, not knowing what else to do.  
They sat like that for a long time, allowing Harry to cry himself dry. And finally he allowed himself to love someone again.

TBC.

 

**AN: Hey again everyone. I apologise for taking so long with updating, but I have my reasons. I experienced a family crisis duing Xmas... therefore I haven't been online for nearly 3 weeks. But I'm back now, with the intention to update on semi-weekly basis. School's back up again, so I can't promise anything else. Hope you all liked the chapter. Don't forget to r &r before you go! See you again soon :)**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!! And the band which is being mentioned here is Three Days Grace (TDG). I don't own them or the song mentioned here._

 

**Chapter Nineteen.**

Blaise sat in his and Pansy’s flat trying to read for class the following day. He was leaning full back into the office chair with his feet on top of the desk in front of him. The dark skinned male had a pen behind his ear and a book in his lap. Blaise sniggered to himself as his friend fumed silently on the couch.  
“Why do you have to listen to that music the whole bloody time Zabini?” Draco groaned not five minutes after asking the exact same question.  
“Because it’s relaxing.” Blaise stated happily.  
“I don’t get you Blaise. The guy is saying that he’s dying but won’t die until he sees someone again. That is relaxing how?”  
Blaise merely smirked while marking something in his book.  
“And I think I’ve heard this band before.” Draco said, again sounding irritated.  
“You have. It’s TDG.” The other male said turning a page.  
Damn, why had he applied for Defence again? It was just theory. _Bloody Umbrige_ , Blaise cursed silently. He had yet to finish his final paper on the subject. He would have to do that later.  
“TDG? Who the hell is that?” Draco asked throwing away the file he was supposed to be reading.  
“Not important. Oh, this one I’m really starting to like.” Blaise exclaimed suddenly.  
“It’s the same song Blaise.” Draco moaned. “Can you please change CD or something? I’m going mad!”

Blaise sniggered.  
“If you want to have a chance with H.J. you have to at least tolerate them. It’s his favourite band. I’m surprised you didn’t recognise them.”  
“What the…?! Who’s favourite band again?” The blonde asked.  
“H.J. You know, the piece of hot meat you call Potter.” Blaise said leaning over his shoulder to see the other’s reaction. “Please tell me you didn’t shout Potter when you came.”  
“That is none of you bleeding business. And Potter you say? Depressed much?” Draco said obviously trying to change the subject without the other knowing.  
Blaise though saw right through him.  
“Depressed might not be the word. Miserable, now there’s a word with potential. And you know… if you did scream ‘Potter’ there’s no doubt why he isn’t speaking to you.”  
“Did I even say we fucked? No! Stop twisting my words Blaise.” Draco said, his right eye twitching.  
“You didn’t tell, but I know you did. There’s no shame in fucking blokes Drake. No, wait! We’ve already had this conversation. And look where it left you. Gay as a picnic basket!”  
Draco rolled his eyes. Blaise stuck his tongue out before going back to his book. Out of the corner of his eye the dark haired male watched his friend. When the grey eyed man stiffened suddenly, Blaise felt that he had to point it out.  
“Drake, you okay? Not spouting a woodie or anything over there?”  
“I know this song.” Draco half whispered.  
“Hmm… Animal I Have Become. Where do you suppose you heard it?” Blaise drawled.

Draco merely raised an eyebrow.  
“You can’t remember? Goodie! I’ll guess.”  
Blaise planted his feet on the ground before truing fully around.  
“I doubt a club; this is not a typical dancing song after all. Not a music store that’s for sure, you hardly leave your place…”  
“Hey, I resent that! I’m out right now.” Draco said almost pouting.  
“And I live so far from your place Drake.” Blaise commented before going back to his thinking. “I’ve got it!”  
Draco looked sceptical at the very happy tone Blaise had exclaimed in. Blaise smirked to himself.  
“You heard it at Potter’s.”  
The little colour that was there left Draco’s face. Blaise didn’t know why nor was he going to ask. He wouldn’t get a decent answer to that question anyway.  
“Fuck, you’re right.”  
Blaise grinned smugly. Of course he had been right. He turned around, planted his feet on the desk again and continued reading. It was silent between the two friends for a small while.  
“Fuck it, can’t you turn on something else Blaise?! Either that or I’m murdering the stereo!”  
“Touch my stereo and I’ll chuck my Defence teacher on you.” Blaise said without turning around.  
“The toad woman?” Draco said in disgust.  
“Yup.”

It was quiet once again. Blaise sighed from the pleasure of it.  
“That’s it man! Change the CD or you’ll wish you were dead!!”  
Blaise groaned. He did what his friend had asked, muttering loudly about PMS-ing blondes who needed to get laid.

* * * *

Harry stifled a yawn there he sat. He was currently in the Room of Requirement’s basement, watching the band practise. The reason he was not joining was that Ron’s brothers were in the band, and where therefore informed that his arm wasn’t all good. To sum it up; his friends had made sure he wouldn’t be allowed to play until at least two months had passed.  
Harry cringed as Cedric Diggory went slightly off-key. Granted, it was not much but enough for someone who knew it to hear.  
“Sorry mates. I’m coming down with a cold.” Cedric said in a hoarse voice.  
Harry winced. That much was clear. Fred and George Weasley looked uncharacteristically down at the news. Oliver on the other hand kept looking over at Harry occasionally.  
“This is just grand you know. We have record time this weekend and everything!” Fred moaned.  
“Shut up Gred.” The second twin, George, said.  
You could actually only tell the two redheads apart because of their hair. Fred had short and spiked hair while George had let it grow. Other than that, they were identical to the smallest freckle.  
“Well, if Ced won’t kill me for suggesting it, we could always use someone else as a guest star if he is ill that day.” Oliver said almost sheepishly.  
“Who?” Cedric said blowing his nose.  
It was no question; Cedric was not at all well.  
“Why, Harry of course.”  
Four pairs of eyes locked themselves on the black haired male in question.

“No, hell no!” Harry said loudly, standing up from the stool.  
“Come on Harry! It’s just a test. If they like us we will be able to make single. If that goes well they will make an album. It’s just a small favour.” Oliver said pleadingly.  
“NO!” Harry stated. “Besides guys, it’s your band. I’m not a part of it.”  
“Bullshit Potter.” Fred said. “You’ll always be our fifth member.”  
“You’re called Four Way Street! FOUR! Not five, _four_.”  
The twins had placed themselves at each side of Harry, both grinning down at him. It was times as these that Harry really hated being small for his age.  
“Harry, it’s just a small favour. We’ll explain it to the guy who’s coming to listen. And hey, you might not have to do it if Diggory gets better.” George said slapping the black haired male’s back.  
Harry winced when the other redhead did the same.  
“Forget that guys. I think I may have a fever. I’m calling it quits.” Cedric said, looking more than a little flustered.  
“Too bad mate. Give us a call if you get better.”  
Cedric waved and walked out. It was clear that he was ill; he swayed slightly as he walked out. Fred winced before stalking out the door. George cringed.  
“Fred’s just making sure ol’ Ced gets home conscious.”  
“Right.” Harry said.  
The silence weighted down on the other three heavily.  
“So… will you do it Harry?”

Harry was about to protest again, but was drowned in pleads from the two older males. He sighed, wondering what had gotten into him before he answered.  
“FINE! I’ll do it. But just the one song while that guy is here!”  
Harry yelped as he was hugged from both sides. He laughed, and managed to get himself loose after a few tries.  
“Please don’t jump me like that. As Ron might have told you Feorge, I’m still hurt.”  
George laughed good-heartedly.  
“Heh, me thinks little brother has taken that a step too far. Obviously Hermione told him to.”  
“Yeah. But we’re not allowing you to play. Singing only for the wounded bloke on the bar stool!”  
Harry snorted, as he had just sat down on the stool again. The band was really something, the members that was. So unlike and yet so alike.  
“Have you guys thought of a song yet?”  
The silence that followed left Harry almost gaping.  
“The guy is coming on Saturday, in five days! And you have not chosen the song yet?!”  
The two band members looked a little sheepish. Harry shook his head. This was going to take a while.

“Well, since you’re singing, perhaps we should take one of your fav’s? But one that Cedric can sing too.” Oliver said with a small shrug.  
“That sounds like a good idea!” A bouncing redhead exclaimed, scaring Harry nearly out of his own skin.  
“Shit Fred. I told you not do that around me, remember?” Harry said in a scolding manner.  
“Nope. Don’t remember and don’t care.”  
“Don’t jeopardise it Fred. We just managed to get Harry to sing in five days.” Oliver said pointedly.  
“Right.” Fred said and laughed. “So, what are we playing?”

When one pair of mildly concerned eyes turned his way again, Harry had to hold himself from groaning out loud. Two pairs of identical blue eyes had locked themselves on each other, trying to almost smother the other.  
“If you shut up we might be able to figure that out Gred!”  
Harry really groaned this time. He just hoped they would all get out of the room unscratched. The Weasley twins rarely fought but when they did, it was not a pretty sight.  
“If you two don’t stop that right this fucking now I’m not doing you that favour!” Harry half yelled.  
The two red haired males broke apart in a flash. Harry rolled his eyes. _That record better come out alright or I might just kill someone_ , Harry thought darkly. And judging by the look on the others faces stated that they knew what Harry was thinking. And to say that they weren’t intimidated would be lying. A pissed off Harry Potter was after all no joking matter.

TBC.

 

**AN: Sorry that I didn't update on Friday! Everything has been turned upside-down lately. *sigh* Anyway, here it is! Hope you liked it ^.^ I'll have the next chapter out before two weeks go by this time. I think I have the time XD Don't forget to leave me a little review before you go! Cheers ;D**


	21. Chapter Twenty

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!! I do however own the "novel" mentioned here, which, to be very honest here, isn't nearly finised at all. The characters mentioned in italics and the action is therefore mine. No taking! ;)_

 

**Chapter Twenty.**  
Draco rubbed his temples in a desperate try to get rid of his ever-present headache. It was not helping. Pulling off his sweater in annoyance, Draco continued to walk on. Whoever that said summers had to be warm should be killed. Right now, even the smallest of things could and would set the blonde off. He knew it didn’t help anything that he released his anger on objects, but it lightened his mood ever so slightly if only for a few seconds.  
He tied the sweater around his waist and wiped away a pearl of sweat with the back of his hand. Whatever had possessed him to take a walk when a heat wave had struck? Draco rolled his eyes when he remembered. He would take the heat over Blaise Zabini any day.  
His best friend had been acting strangely of late. More strangely that was. The only thing Blaise talked about lately had been Harry Potter, something Draco was getting more than sick of. He had, not just once but _twice_ an hour threatened the other to switch subject, and each time it only lasted a minute tops before the subject centred once again on the green-eyed-God.  
Draco coughed forcefully into his hand, startled by his track of thoughts. He had done it again damn it! Draco was getting sick of the endearing names his mind came up with for Potter. He didn’t even remotely like the guy!

Draco groaned in frustration. Now he was arguing with his own mind. Perhaps Severus was right, maybe he did need a vacation? Draco laughed out loud. Of course he didn’t need a vacation! He only needed an exciting case that would present itself solvable.  
He continued to walk until something disturbed the silence around him. Was that voices he heard? Draco frowned and continued to walk on more quietly. Indeed, he was hearing voices coming from somewhere he couldn’t really pinpoint. He decided to; for once, just walk on. He had had enough of ‘adventures’ for quite some time.  
But once again, fate wouldn’t let him walk on. Just one sentence and Draco found himself rooted to the spot.  
“Can you believe it Terry? We’ve done a hundredth more break-ins than that and this little twerp is already front page news. Un-fucking-believable.” A gruff voice said, and something hit the wall in obvious displeasure of the speaker.  
“Shut it Corner. I’m not in the mood for this.” A very annoyed voice snapped back.  
Draco lifted an eyebrow. He had heard dozen of other similar conversations before. Why had this one made him stop his tracks? He leaned on the wall, letting one hand slip into one of his pockets, the other checking his gun absently.  
“When are you ever?! I’m telling you, this punk even took credit for some of ours. Thieves these days.”  
“Michael, shut up or I’m biting off your tongue!” Terry said in a half shout.  
This Draco found himself surprised by. These two men had stolen in his city, and had not gotten caught!? Unbelievable. But, Draco thought smirking, if they wanted fame they were going to get it.  
Draco pulled out his radio and found the channel he was sure Theodore would be on.  
“Nott, get your lazy ass down to the Leaky Cauldron. There’s two men here dying to get arrested.”  
The blonde barely even registered Theodore confirming that he had heard the message, too caught up in what he was hearing.

“I was thinkin’ we could listen around for who this fella might be. And if we find him, we kill him.” Michael said obviously pleased with his own idea.  
“Don’t you think that I’ve already asked around for him Corner?! No one knows who he is. It’s like he’s a ghost.”  
“Well, excuse me for suggesting it Boot.”  
Draco sniggered; he could actually hear the sneer in the man’s voice. The grey eyed man rounded the corner and could look into a dusty room from a half-open window. One man stood against the wall, looking very down. Another sat in a beat up chair, looking darkly at the wall while clenching something in his balled-up fist.  
Sometimes people were just too frigging stupid, Draco thought almost fondly as he continued to observe the scene in front of him.  
“But, I just want to do something! Ever since we got beaten to the McNair house, I’ve just been dying to just hit something you know.” Michael said with a big pout on his lips.  
When his partner stayed silent, Michael continued rambling.  
“I mean, I can’t believe we got beaten like that. Don’t thieves have any respect these days! We had claimed rights on those goods.”  
“Corner, zip it! What if someone hears you, you doofus!” Terry snapped; throwing what Draco suspected was a ball of paper.  
It did shut up the blonde’s whining for a second, something Draco was pleased with.  
“Sorry.” Michael sneered. “At least it wasn’t like the LeStrange fiasco you caused.”  
Draco left out a low whistle. That sentence seemed to have gotten through the brunet’s cool demeanour.

“Excuse me, what did you just say?” Terry asked dangerously.  
“Oh, you heard buddy. If you’re gonna eat me out on the last mistake, I will bloody well return the favour.”  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
“Those two fight a lot, yeah?”  
“Too true Nott.” Draco muttered absently, not at all startled by his partner’s arrival.  
“So, have we gotten something to actually arrest them for?” Theodore asked hesitantly.  
Draco grinned wolfishly, and pulled out a slim device from his pocket.  
“Plenty.”  
Theo let out a breath, sounding both impressed and uncertain at once.  
“Now, let’s give these guys a nice ride in the black and white car.” Draco said still smirking.  
Theodore only followed his partner. It was no use saying otherwise to Draco when he had that look in his eyes. It was either follow or get yelled at later. And as always, Theo went with the safest option, or what was usually the safest option. You never knew with Draco Malfoy.

* * * *

Hermione lay on her couch reading a novel. The apartment was quiet except for the occasional turning of a page and the soft background music from a nearby radio. Hermione was in a total bliss. She had been dying for ages to finish the book, and had finally been able to take of time to do so. The brunette smiled as she continued to get lost into the imaginary world the novel gave her.

_“Who, Matt? No, Matthew wouldn’t enter the dance floor even if his life depended on it.” Juliette said, feeling herself sigh at the end._  
“Matthew Evans, isn’t that the bloke over by the right side of the bar?” Bray said, nodding towards the said bar.  
“Huh?”  
Juliette turned around. And indeed Matthew sat at the bar, looking very - 

Hermione looked up in astonishment as the doorbell rang just as it had begun to get interesting again. She sighed, deciding to put off whatever ‘Juliette’ had seen. She would have to reread that later.  
Hermione marked the page she had been on just as the doorbell rang again. She stood up and walked over to the door. Her mouth opened in surprise at her visitor. What was he doing here?  
“Granger, you might want to close your mouth. Bats could easily fly in there.”  
Hermione snapped herself out of her daze.  
“I was merely surprised by your presence Malfoy.” Hermione answered.  
The blonde grinned slightly. Hermione opened her door wider and Draco walked into the brunette’s home.  
“Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee… an explanation to why you’re here?” the brunette said absently, walking into the kitchen to refill her own cup.  
“No, thank you Hermione. I’m good.”  
She shrugged to herself as she refilled her favourite cup. As Hermione walked back into the small living room and office she saw a sight she never thought she would see.  
Draco Malfoy holding up her book as if it were a manuscript, reading out loud from one of the pages she remembered being engrossed with.

_“Nick, this is a dance club. People are fucking in the bathrooms, going down on each other in the backroom and having sex fully clothed on the dance floor. I doubt my little yell will get anyone’s attention.” Juliette said, as if explaining to a small child.  
“I know that Jules, mainly because I have done all the above. But you certainly caught someone’s attention.” Nick said with a leer._

Draco took a small pause, a smirk grazing his lips the whole time.  
“My, my Granger… this is some book you are reading.”  
“Give me that!” Hermione said both annoyed and embarrassed.  
Draco’s smirk merely widened as she snatched the book right out of his hands. Hermione rolled her eyes while the blonde quietly sniggered.  
“It seems that even you enjoy a half romance half erotic novel. How interesting.”  
At this Hermione rolled her eyes.  
“Ask any woman, from a certain age and up of course, and you will find that they have at least read one erotica up till that point.” Hermione informed with a small smirk of her own at Draco’s surprised look. “And this cannot even be called mild erotica. More like a tiny drop of it.”  
“Women are strange creatures.” Draco muttered almost to himself as they both sat down.  
“I don’t have to ask whether you are gay or bi then.”  
The blonde only lifted an eyebrow. At this action Hermione found her gaze directed at a certain point on the pale man’s face.  
“Where did that bruise come from Draco?”  
The said blonde gently felt his right cheekbone with a dark look in his eyes  
“A guy didn’t want to be put away. It will only give him a longer sentence of course, giving me this bruise.” The grey eyed man said after a while.  
Hermione shook her head gently. Sometimes she wondered why men were such fools.  
“Alright… let me just skip the small talk then. I need some advice Granger.”  
Hermione gently tutted the other man, bringing the cup to her lips at the same time.  
“What was that Draco?”

“Could I get some advice Hermione? I need it.” Draco tried asking again, much gentler this time.  
The brunette smiled almost slyly at this.  
“Very good. Now, that wasn’t so hard was it?”  
At the blonde’s dark look Hermione actually felt herself laughing.  
“Okay Malfoy. What is it that you want my advice for?”  
The brown eyed woman watched Draco’s posture change abruptly. Suddenly he seemed almost hesitant and unsure whether he was making the right choice.  
“I know this will sound rude Draco, but could you please tell me. I’m meeting Ron later for dinner.”  
This seemed to actually waken the blonde from his thoughts.  
“Right. You remember that I told you about the little get-together Potter and I had a little while ago. It seems that I have genuinely pissed him off. I have no idea where I’m going with this but…” He paused while seeming to search for the right words. “Somehow, I find that I want to make it up to the goon.”  
Hermione didn’t know whether to laugh or to voice her confusion.  
“Oh.”  
Draco’s mouth thinned out slightly.  
“See, and here I thought you were going to be vague about it.”  
“I… well… I think this is the first time I don’t know what to say.” Hermione said sheepishly.

Inside her mind was going a mile a minute. Thinking over everything the blonde had said and acted while also remembering Harry’s behaviour. It was safe to say that her mind was occupied at that moment.  
“I feel so special.”  
That comment woke her.  
“Malfoy, there is no need for sarcasm here. If you want my advice regarding one of my friends you better act polite.” Hermione said sternly.  
“I’m sorry. But according to Blaise, I have also been PMS-ing lately.” Draco said with clenched fists.  
“Draco… are you alright? You seem very tense.”  
“That would be because I am! I can’t stop thinking about him! And for some insane reason I want to apologise to him! I have never apologised to someone besides family before.” Draco let out irritated breath.  
The brunette found herself once again speechless.  
“Draco… you did leave without a note and never called. Basically you told him he was not worth more than a one-time fuck. And I think that somewhere deep inside of you, you already knew this.” Hermione said softly, reaching over to take on of his hands into her own. “Perhaps the reason you want to apologise is because you don’t feel that Harry was merely a one-timer? Have you ever considered that? That maybe you want more?”  
Hermione could see the confusion and anger leave the storm-grey eyes. Somehow they seemed clearer now.  
“I never thought of that.” Draco said in a hushed voice, a frown on his face.  
Chocolate eyes twinkled in amusement.

“I gathered as much. Listen, I think it would be best if you talked with Harry. That way you can figure out this misunderstanding between the two of you.”  
“If it only was one misunderstanding.” Draco said with a sigh as he stood to leave.  
“What?” Hermione asked quietly.  
“It seemed that I have been bothering Potter for no reason after all. Those guys who gave me this -” Draco paused and pointed to the throbbing bruise. “- confessed the thefts. The others that they claim to have no part in will not charge. The families that is. We have a team looking into the past of these families as we speak.”  
Hermione could feel herself spluttering. Draco though he had been wrong about Harry!? Far from it! But she was not going to tell that of course.  
“Wait! You’re saying that -”  
“I have to go. Got a pissed of brunet to apologise to… and woo. Later Hermione.”  
With that Draco was out of the apartment, leaving a spluttering Hermione behind.

TBC.

 

**AN: Unbelievable isn't it? Me, updating before time? XD Lol! It's only because I finally have some time on my hands, having gotten sick for, what, the 3rd time this winter? *frown* Anyway, enough about me. Hope you liked this chappie. The story is coming to an end now. Only 4 chapters left, I think. XD Can't remember!! Lol. Don't forget to leave me a little review before you go eh? *wink* Cheers! :D**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!! But the mushyness in this chappie is all mine._

 

**Chapter Twenty-One.**

Harry had been staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. He knew that it had not been more than a few minutes, but it felt like so much more.  
A few pages of notes lay strewed across the table; some had even landed on his chest when he had become bored while reading them. An abounded cup of coffee stood next to his open defence-theory book. Random pens also lay in odd places. One was marking a page Harry for some reason thought was important, two others on a random piece of paper. He knew there was also one somewhere on the couch and he had lost the last one somewhere between reading his notes and staring at the ceiling. He had to look for that one later.  
Shaking himself out of his odd thoughts, Harry sat up; careful of the papers around him. Taking hold of his cold mug he walked into the kitchen area of the apartment. Emptying the contents Harry felt his thoughts wandering again.  
Why had he taken defence again? It was just a two-hour class, something that would look good on his schedule, nothing else. It had proven to be incredibly boring, so much that he had wondered about applying for something more fun. Hell, even an extra English class with Mr. Binns would have been more fun!  
Harry snorted to himself and placed the cup away. No matter how true his thoughts were, he could not afford to let them suck him in. Last time that had happened Harry had not been sure that he would have survived Mrs. Umbridge’s wrath.

Humming along to the song on the radio Harry began to gather his notes. While he had finished his paper on defence theory, Umbridge was the kind of teacher that would just pop up with an unexpected test. Even though Harry had finished all his exams the final grade had not yet been set. And knowing Umbridge; if one failed the small one-hour test, you would fail the class.  
Singing along with to a song he wasn’t even aware he knew the lyrics to, the green eyed man didn’t register that the phone was ringing. Only when the answering machine picked up was he woken from his musings.  
“Hey, you have reached -” Suddenly Ginny’s voice interrupted cheerfully. “The great _H.J_!!”  
Harry cringed; he wowed never to play his voicemail with his friends present ever again. He heard himself fight with Ginny for a second before his voice sounded again.  
“- Harry Potter. I can’t take the phone right now -”  
Harry groaned when Ron sounded in the background. Hermione soon made her presence known as well.  
“He’s probably masturbating!” A sound of flesh on flesh sounded. “OW! Mione!!”  
“Shut up Ron!” Harry heard himself exclaim. “Leave me a message or your number after the beep.”  
“Or you could just pop by and give him a _helping hand_.”  
“GINNY!”  
Harry cringed at the loud sound of his own voice. Oh yeah, he was so going to change his voicemail, and that pronto.  
“Or just call me another time, bye.” Harry sighed out in relief and was surprised to hear himself do so in the message just before the beep sounded.  
“ _Harry, you have got to pick up the phone! I don’t care if you’re listening to Briteny Spears in the background; just pick up the goddamn phone!!_ ”  
Trying not to laugh out loud at the ridiculous desperation in Hermione’s voice, Harry lifted the thread-less receiver up.  
“What’s up Mione?”

“ _Harry, I need you not to kill the visitor that is about to end up on your doorstep!! Just listen to them. I beg you Harry!_ ” Hermione sounded not only desperate; but slightly out of breath as well.  
Harry figured he didn’t want to know why.  
“Okay, I’ll keep myself from killing my next visitor.” Harry answered amused.  
“ _I’m very serious here Harry! You have to promise me!! I’m not leaving you alone until you do._ ”  
Harry lifted an eyebrow, very happy his friend couldn’t see him now.  
“Alright. I promise to keep myself from killing my next visitor. Now, tell me why I would want to kill this person.” Harry said firmly.  
He was really beginning to wonder what was up with his best friend.  
“ _I’m sorry Harry, I can’t. But you’ll understand when they come._ ” Hermione said firmly yet hesitantly.  
“Okay.” He said cautiously.  
A knock on his door cut off what he had been about to ask.  
“Listen, I have to call you back. I’m not letting you get away without telling me what’s bugging you today.” Harry said while walking towards the door.  
“ _Sure, whatever Harry._ ” Hermione said relieved but with a faint worried tone.  
“Just give me one hour.”  
The phone switched hands as the brunet moved to turn the doorknob.  
“ _I think you better make that a certain hour, or you’ll forget._ ”

Harry paused. Another knock sounded as he tried to proceed what his friend had said.  
“Excuse me? Repeat that would you?”  
“ _It’s fine Harry. Why don’t I call you around eleven?_ ” Hermione asked sounding smug for some reason.  
“It’s only six-thirty.” Harry said while he finally remembered to open the door.  
“ _I know._ ”  
The green eyed man opened his mouth but froze midway. The man outside his doorway nodded in greeting.  
“You’re dead Mione.” Harry said before ending the connection. “And what the fuck do you want?”

* * * *

Draco had been standing outside the door for a while before he finally found it in him to knock. He felt strangely awkward by being there, something he had never felt in such a situation before.  
After having walked out of Hermione’s apartment, Draco had found himself unable to think about anything that didn’t involve one Harry Potter. Which was probably why he now was waiting for the said brunet to open the door. The blonde sighed and knocked again. Maybe he had gotten lucky and the green eyed man wasn’t home. But luck wasn’t on his side today either.  
Just as he was about to turn and walk away, the doorknob finally turned. Draco found himself looking into two wide green eyes. He nodded, at loss for what else to do.  
“You’re dead Mione.” Harry said into the phone he held to his ear before ending the connection harshly.  
Draco almost snorted. It seemed that the curly brunette had managed to tell Harry before he had arrived. Not that he cared much. At least the other man had opened the door.  
“And what the fuck do you want?” Harry asked with a sneer.  
“Just to talk Potter.”  
“Pity, I don’t want to talk.”  
The green eyes glowed with anger. Oddly enough, Draco couldn’t see any hatred in them, only annoyance and dislike.  
“Then you can listen. Five minutes, that’s all I’m asking for.”  
Harry sighed heavily. He didn’t answer, merely gestured for the other to step inside. Draco gave a small smile as he walked pass the shorter male. Harry though, rolled his eyes to himself while closing the door.  
The brunet half stalked pass Draco and collapsed on the couch. Draco raised both eyebrows as he sat down on the armrest of the only chair.

“Five minutes only Malfoy. You better start talking.”  
“Right.” Draco muttered.  
Hell, where was he supposed to start! He wasn’t good at apologising!! The only ones he had apologised to were his mother, step-father and his two best friends. And those times he could count on one hand.  
“Fuck, this isn’t easy. I believe it’s not hard to see that I’m not good at this.”  
Harry snorted, finally lifting his gaze from the pillow he had had his head buried in.  
“Here goes.” Draco muttered to himself. “I’m sorry Pott – Harry. I know I seemed like the worst bastard on earth that day, and was I might add, but that doesn’t mean I don’t feel bad about it.”  
The blonde took a small pause to think over what he was to say next. Something shined in Harry’s eyes when Draco looked over. Well, at least he had the brunet’s attention.  
“I know I don’t even deserve to have you listening to me right now, but I’m grateful for it. I have to say that I have no excuse for not calling or showing up. Nothing got in my way, no big job, no nothing.” Draco sighed then. “I guess I was scared, if you can believe that.”  
A small smile grazed Harry’s lips, saying so much more than words would have.  
“Right… so, what I’m saying is that I’m sorry for ditching you like yesterday’s garbage, which you never were. I’m sorry for not getting in touch with you, and I’m sorry for not coming sooner. I think I’ve summed up about all of it.” Draco said letting out a puff of air.

“And with a minute or so to spare.” Harry said almost teasingly.  
The blonde looked over a little uncertainly. Harry was teasing him? Did that mean that he had actually done the frigging apology thing right?!  
“So… do you forgive my stupid arse?”  
Harry grinned then.  
“Do that one more time Malfoy; and you will wish you never met me, much less Hermione.” The brunet answered.  
“Is that a yes Potter?” Draco asked with a small smirk.  
Harry got up, flinging the pillow absently into a corner. He walked up to the other man and stopped a few inches away. A hand reached up to circle around the other’s neck, pulling the blonde’s head downwards.  
“It’s a _yeah, but don’t you dare screw it up._ ”  
Draco grinned and put both of his hands on the shorter man’s waist.  
“So, how long is it going to take for you to kiss me Detective?” Harry breathed.  
Draco merely lifted an eyebrow and kissed those lips he had fantasised about for two weeks. And somehow, it was even better than he remembered.

TBC.

 

**AN: A huge thanks to all who has reviewed and reads my story. It really helps knowing that someone actually like what you write. Anyway, we're reaching the end of "Once a Thief". Don't worry too much though! There's 3 more chapters to go ;) I'm afraid this is going to be my last update until next Sunday. I'm going away next week, and will be unable to have Internet long enough to update. Sorry guys! Don't forget to leave me a little review before you go. Until next weekend! ;p**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!! I don't own the song "Are You Ready" by Three Days Grace either!_

 

**Chapter Twenty-Two.**

Blaise was sitting in the stands in front of a nicely sized stage with a few young adults you could see he didn’t associate with normally. To his right, on the other side of his best friend, sat a curly haired female and a tall male, both watching the stage with growing excitement. To his left, his girlfriend and the said tall male’s sister were chatting in hushed voices. But the only one that looked really out of place was the blonde, who also happened to be Blaise’s best friend. The said blonde was looking to be considering whether to or not to take off.  
“Drake, chill will you. It’s a concert, not a doctor’s office.”  
Draco jumped, not enough for others to notice, but enough for more than enough Blaise for to see.  
“I know that.” Draco said in an almost sceptical way.  
“Then how come you’re looking about to bolt?” Blaise drawled.  
“I’m not about to bolt Blaise. I’m not used to this type of _crowd_.” The blonde said as if he wasn’t quite sure his surroundings, or if it was going to attack him.  
Blaise sniggered at the uncomfortable vibes his best friend was sending out. Sometimes Blaise really did wonder.  
“I told you what you were getting into when you started going out with H.J. You have to get used to this type of _crowd_. The band is going to become big! BIG I tell yah!!” Blaise exclaimed happily.  
Draco glared at him then. But Blaise merely shrugged it off; it wasn’t his fault that people were staring at him now. What, he wasn’t allowed to talk loudly when they had been doing the same?

“Zabini, I’m seriously starting to doubt your sanity. You sure you brought it with you tonight?”  
Blaise snorted.  
“Of course I didn’t. I lost it ages ago. Think I misplaced it around the same time you discovered that Mike, Mark…” Blaise frowned and scratched his head a little. “… Hmm, Markus, or was it Matt…? Anyway, when that fellow was cheating on you. I believe it was one of the many things you threw at him.”  
“We were thirteen.” Draco stated.  
“And you had discovered that guys could make out just as nicely as girls.”  
Draco groaned.  
“I’m thinking about sending you to an institution, to counselling, just _somewhere_ , so that someone can tell me what’s wrong with you!” Draco half moaned in agony.  
“You want me to be just like you?” Blaise asked half sarcastically, before his eyes almost glowed. “Heh, I quoted TDG again.”  
Draco sighed again.  
“Never mind Drake. The band is about to enter the stage. I want you to sit back and enjoy this!” Blaise said getting more comfortable in his seat. “If not for me, than at least for Harry. You promised him after all.”  
An emotion glimmered in the silvery eyes before it was once again concealed. A lazy smiled made its way across the blonde’s lips.  
“Yeah, I guess I did. While we’re on that, how did Potter manage to get me into this again?”

Blaise sniggered again. Draco had the tendency to forget how persuasive a certain green eyed male could be when the said man did a certain thing.  
“I do believe it involved a lollipop, tongue, a very horny you, and equally horny Potter, and the promise of more to come after the show.”  
A small blush grazed the pale cheeks. That was all the answer Blaise needed.  
The lights dimmed at last, signalling that the concert was about to begin. Blaise rubbed his hands eagerly together, knowing that he was making Draco wonder about his sanity once again. Oh, but how he loved doing that! The lights onstage flickered on; almost blinding those on the first rows. One of the four, the lead singer Blaise supposed, stepped a little forward and turned on his microphone.  
“Hello and welcome people! I have to say a few words before the concert start.” The man grinned, flashing a pair of straight teeth.  
“Some of you may recognise us from the Room of Requirement, but to all you other guys, we’re Four Way Street! I’m Cedric Diggory, lead singer, bass player and keyboard master. And yes girls, I am single.”  
Many from the audience laughed, recognising it as a joke, but some of the girls did swoon.  
“On drums we have Fred Weasley, and his brother George on guitar. Yes people, it is two redheads on stage here, you’re not seeing double!” A few laughed again, and Cedric smirked. “And on the other guitar we have Oliver Wood, our resident peacemaker, ‘cause believe me folks; two redheads don’t mix!”  
Wood half laughed half blushed. Blaise found himself itching to ask Harry a question, something that sadly would have to wait for later.  
“And last but not least, we have a guest-star coming on later! If he doesn’t manage to escape from the room we have locked him in before then.” Cedric said with another smirk, much more evilly this time.  
Suddenly another voice sounded across the speakers, sounding both irritated and forced politeness. An all too familiar voice for the dark skinned male.  
“And that’s all folks! On with the concert.”

Blaise grinned. It seemed that the ‘guest-star’ wasn’t very well locked up after all.  
The entire band laughed quietly together before lining up. The concert started not long after.

* * * *

The song came to an end, bringing almost the roof down in the concert hall. The audience shouted and roared for more. And Harry himself; he was all too happy standing backstage. Something he knew was soon going to end.  
“Folks, we have one last song for you all. And I’m pleased to say that out guest-star hasn’t hit the road and therefore ready to play you all a little tune.”  
If possible, the crowd went even wilder. Cedric smirked slyly and walked backstage. Harry greeted him with a scowl.  
“Potter, don’t give me that! You perfectly know that it’s Oliver’s fault that you’re here tonight!!”  
The shorter male snorted. Of course he knew that Oliver had blackmailed him into this, that bastard, but that didn’t mean that he was happy about Cedric either.  
“Whatever Diggory.” Harry half growled.  
“You kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?” The glare the brunet got shut him quickly up. “Sorry! No harm meant. Down boy!”  
Harry sighed.  
“Oh, and by the way… I saw him, and your friends out there.” Two grey eyes twinkled in slight mischief.  
“One joke Diggory, and trust me, you won’t be getting much from your ‘boyfriend’ in the nearest future.”  
Cedric actually looked alarmed, something that made Harry crack a small smile, or smirk was perhaps the proper term.

“Now, get out of my face… and pick the right song this time alright?” The green eyed man sighed.  
“Yes sir! Not choosing the wrong one this time, sir!!” Cedric said mock saluting his friend.  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
“Don’t forget that this is your concert, not mine. Your fans, and your reputation. One screw-up…”  
Cedric smiled crookedly.  
“As if we would get it wrong here!” He said laughing. “One minute chief, then you’re coming on!”  
The black haired male watched the other go. Cracking his fingers, something Draco found very annoying, Harry prepared himself mentally.  
“By now I’m sure our lil’ guest is ready to come out. Give him a warm applause, no, screw that!” Cedric laughed again. “Give him a loud scream people, here’s H.J!!”  
And scream they did. Harry was tempted to cover his ears, but refrained from it. That would look strange.  
He walked up to the now vacant microphone. Standing behind with the rest of the band was Cedric, standing behind a keyboard as if he belonged there. Receiving four pairs of thumbs-up, Harry turned back around.  
“No need for an introduction for me eh?” He said off-handily. “But enough about me! Are you ready for one last song?”  
Many screams off approval did a right number on his eardrums, but Harry found that he didn’t care. He had just spotted his friends in the crowd, and indeed, there was Draco.  
“I’ll take that as a yes. Here it is people, enjoy.” Harry said with a growing smile.  
The band behind him started playing. The music was haunting and somewhat dark. And yet Harry smiled. It was another one of his favourites after all.

“ _You'd said we'd never get this far  
You said your words, we've played our parts  
Said your two cents now  
It's my turn  
So, sit down, shut up  
Are you ready?_

_So, you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?_”

Harry felt somewhat glad he had had a cold not so long ago. The song required a little hoarseness, something he didn’t have to fake tonight.

“ _Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
Restrain  
Are you ready?_

_I thought you'd never come this far  
I thought your words meant something more  
Said my two cents now  
It's your turn  
So stand up and scream  
Are you ready?_”

Harry looked up for a moment; seeking out the eyes he knew was locked firmly at him.

“ _Are you ready?  
Are you ready for this?_”

Grinning to the familiar eyes he cared for so much, Harry lost himself slowly back into the music.

“ _Sit down, are you ready for this?_  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
Restrain  
Are you ready for this?”

As the instruments behind him slowly came to a halt, Harry regained his breathe. He may love the song, but it was tiresome to sing.  
The audience was silent for only the split of a second before shouting and screaming louder than ever before. The band thanked the crowd, leaving Harry freely to leave the spotlight. Almost the second he had gotten backstage again, although it was probably a little later, Harry found himself suddenly in the middle of a group hug.

“Guys, I need to breathe you know.” He laughed heartedly.  
“Oh gosh, Harry, you were fantastic!” Ginny gushed proudly, slowly letting go.  
Harry only laughed again.  
“That’s the first time I’ve enjoyed that type of music without being helped.” Pansy Parkinson stated, now leaning on her boyfriend.  
She had been one of the first to let go, probably out of sheer shock she had done something so unlike herself.  
“Damn mate, I’m beginning to forgive you for not telling me all that shit back then.” Ron said with a half grin, clapping his best friend in the back.  
The black haired male cringed somewhat. The redhead was still strong after playing football all those years ago.  
“I so hate you for not telling me you were playing that one Potter. I could have listened in advance, but I know you were way better than the original.” Blaise Zabini stated.  
Harry didn’t think much of the comment. He was used to the male’s strange comments and crazy ideas.  
“Now, if you would all please get your paws of my boyfriend I will not tear them off.”  
Now, this Harry sniggered of. Before he knew it, he was slightly lifted into two familiar arms.  
“Drake, what did I tell you about threatening my friends?”  
Harry knew he didn’t sound serious, but didn’t care. They all knew he wasn’t.  
“Hmm, I’ve forgotten Potter. Why don’t you remind me?”

Reminding Draco Malfoy didn’t often involve words, and neither did they now. The blonde had obviously not forgotten Harry’s promise. Not that Harry minded of course, as he kissed back.  
“Who needs porn when you have these guys?” Blaise sniggered.  
Harry broke the kiss off, knowing he had flustered cheeks that had nothing to do with the concert.  
“Don’t listen to Zabini. He’s insane.” Draco purred, moving downwards to lick the bare neck.  
A strangled groan came from Ron, and a hush from Hermione; something that once again reminded Harry that they were in public.  
“Drake… Draco, stop it. Wait ‘til we get back the very least.” Harry pleaded.  
“Then what are we standing here for. Car, now!”  
The green eyed man found himself then being dragged away from his friends, all which looked amused. And again, Harry found that he didn’t care. Trying to keep himself from groaning Harry followed his boyfriend towards the parking lot. It was to be a very sleepless night indeed.

TBC.

 

**AN: I apologise for the lateness of this chapter. Everything has just been going downhill for me. Vacasion left me as tired as when I started it, school's still a bitch and my folks... I won't even start with my problmes. I'd be here writing all night! Anyway, only 2 chapters to go now. OaT is going to be a finished chapter in my life, as sadly as that is. I've come to really like this story. Hopefully I will manage to write something this good, if not better, in the future. Well, don't forget to leave me a little review before you go. They really get my mood up. Cheers!**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!!_

 

**Chapter Twenty-Three.**

The blond in front of him blinked slowly. His mouth opened, as if to speak only to close again. If it hadn’t been such a serious situation Harry would have laughed.  
“Come again?”  
Harry sighed. He knew explaining had been a bad idea.  
“I’m quitting. Sorry Seamus.” Harry said rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
He really felt sorry for the Irish male. He had only been out of jail for a few days and already Harry had flipped his world over.  
“I… how, why are you… huh?”  
At this Harry had to let out a chuckle.  
“Comprehensible as always, eh Finnigan?”  
Seamus shook his head. The blue eyed man took a gulp of the drink in front of him, obviously buying more time to think.  
“I’m still having trouble understanding that you’re dating a Detective. And not just any Detective, no, it had to be Malfoy.” Seamus said in a voice thick with his trademark accent.  
Harry sighed. _Here we go again…_  
“You’re not mad at me are you?”  
Seamus finally looked to be shaken out of his state of shock. He laughed so loudly that the café’s inhabitants looked up for a moment before going back to their business.  
“Mad at you? Aw, Harry, you always crack me up.” Seamus said still chuckling.  
A look from the black haired male however shut him up quickly.  
“No, I’m not mad. Not even very surprised now that I think about it. It just came as a shock I guess.” The other said with a shrug.

“Really? See, I didn’t catch that.” Harry drawled sarcastically.  
“You sure you should hang with Malfoy? He’s rubbing off on you.” Seamus said calmly, much too calmly for being him.  
“Yeah, I’m sure.” Harry frowned. “How would you know he’s rubbing off on me?”  
“Oh, I didn’t mention?” Seamus said hitting himself in the forehead. “You know, back before I went to Hogwards I was at Durmstrang for a small while. Hated it there, with passion too. Anyway, not my point.”  
The green eyed man smiled slightly, of whatever reason he himself wasn’t sure of.  
“You see, I met this really bitchy blond, and it wasn’t a she.” Seamus said, waggling his eyebrows. “I happened to share a wall with you dear Malfoy for about two months before I switched schools. The cold finally got to me in the middle of December.”  
Harry almost chocked on his coffee.  
“You went to the same school as Draco and never bothered to tell me!?”  
“Well, I wasn’t expecting you to hook up with him the second I went behind bars.” Seamus defended pathetically, and you could see he meant it to be.  
Harry shook his head.  
“I have a friend I think you would like. But then again, I don’t think I should introduce you to him. You two would prove to be quite dangerous to the society.”  
The blond gave a big pout.  
“Aw, you have met someone as crazy as me? I want to meet him!”  
Harry laughed and stood to leave.  
“No.”

As he walked out the door, a cursing Irish male followed him. Smiling in the July sun Harry started to walk.  
“Unfair Potter.”  
Harry sniggered. How Finnigan’s boyfriend handled him was beyond the green eyed man’s imagination.  
“Maybe someday I will.” Harry said finally.  
The blond let out a whoop of joy, again making people look at them. Harry rolled his eyes and continued to walk.  
“So… you’re quitting your night-shift.” Seamus commented after a few minutes of silence. “Does blondie have anything to do with it?”  
“You’re really in no possession to call Draco blondie, Finnigan.” Harry said smirking lightly before going sombre. “Yeah, I’m finally retiring.”  
“Heh, I’ll miss working with you bud.” Seamus said before giving the other a massive bear hug.  
“Agh, let go Seamus!” Harry said half laughing.  
The blue eyed male grinned lopsidedly and finally let go. Harry straightened his clothes, still shaking his head. But he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.  
“Oh, while I remember it, I still have that from last-time’s shift. I’ll send it to you or something.” The blond said, and suddenly began to make his way back from where they had come from.

“Where are you going?” Harry half shouted.  
“Back home. We live in opposite directions, mate. See you later Rey!” Seamus shouted back, before spinning around and walking off.  
Harry cringed slightly at the dreaded nickname. Then he snorted in amusement. Soon, he too began to walk back home.  
The brunet sighed with a small smile. Harry J. Potter had finally retired from being a part-time thief. Better to retire early than to get caught after all. Eyes going distant Harry thought back to the package he had asked Seamus to look after a few months earlier, just after Draco had started asking about him. When he got that last package, everything he had found would be in place. The green eyed man sighed quietly. One last trip to the ‘vault’ later and everything would be complete.  
Somehow, Harry knew that without Draco by his side, that thought wouldn’t have felt nearly as good as it did at that moment.

* * * *

Draco stopped reading for a moment as he heard someone enter. That could only be one person, and that thought brought a small smile to the blond’s face.  
“Hey, you stayed after all.”  
“Of course. I can’t bring this book back to my place. If Blaise finds it…” Draco sniggered quietly.  
Harry flung his shoes by the side of the door, an eyebrow raised.  
“You still haven’t told me what you’re reading though. I feel left out.”  
Draco snorted. He had good reasons for that after all. Hiding the concerning item behind his back as Harry approached, Draco couldn’t help but to chuckle at the look on the brunet’s face.  
“Come here Potter.” He murmured instead.  
Using one hand to cup the back of the other’s head, the blond kissed his boyfriend deeply on the mouth. Breaking apart for air, and with a small triumphal grin, Draco managed to hide the book behind the couch.  
Harry sank down beside him, looking a little out of breathe.  
“Kissing me like that won’t make me forget about that book you know.”  
“Damn.” Draco muttered, snapping his fingers in mock frustration.  
Harry laughed and leant on the other male tiredly. A soft look immediately settled on the blond’s face. Draco knew he was going soft, and frankly, he didn’t really care.  
“Tired already Potter? I can’t have worn you out so badly last night.”

Harry snorted, eyes still closed, a relaxed look on his face.  
“Is that all you are capable of thinking about?” He asked mock-irritated.  
“Sex? Oh yeah.”  
He was answered with a mild slap in the back of his head.  
“No, I can think about food, sleep, work of course, and you.” Then Draco pretended to think over something before continuing. “Though, I can’t think about any of those things without starting to think about sex again.”  
Harry sat up and shoved him playfully.  
“For that comment Malfoy, you are not sleeping over tonight.” He said before walking over to the kitchen area.  
“No problem. We’re staying at my place tonight remember?”  
A roll of paper-towels was thrown at him. Draco half sniggered half laughed as he ducked it.  
“I hate you.” The sour reply came from the kitchen.  
“Harry, don’t shower me with such compliments! My ego will soon be too big for even me to handle!!” Draco said sighing dramatically.  
Harry rolled his eyes, placing the juice-carton back into the fridge.  
“Channaling your inner Blaise again, eh Drake?”  
“Hmm, maybe a little.” The blond said in a mock-thoughful manner.

Harry gave him a patented _You-may-be-my-boyfriend-and-I-really-care-about-you-but-that-doesn’t-mean-that-I-won’t-doom-you-to-teh-couch-tonight_ ®. At least it was softened by the amused grin Harry was wearing. The brunet brushed lightly against him as he passed Draco while entering the ‘living room’ again. The blond felt a small electric spark, causing him to shiver ever so slightly.  
The grey eyed man turned around, only to see another amused smirk thrown his way.  
“You’re reading ‘ _Ascendancy_ ’?” Harry asked between giggles.  
Draco was sure that if he had had a moustache he would have ruffled it in an irritated manner at that moment. But that was only because he refused to admit he was blushing. Draco Malfoy didn’t blush damnit!  
“You know ‘ _Ascendancy_ ’?” Draco threw back.  
At this Harry’s smirk widened.  
“Only because Hermione has read it like ten times. She adores this book, don’t ask me why.” Harry said with a shrug. “Then again, perhaps I can ask you what’s so good about it now huh?”  
If Draco hadn’t been busy keeping himself from blushing, in anger mind you, he would have growled dangerously.  
“Can it Potter. Hand me the goddamn book.”  
The smirk apparently could widen even more. The usually cheerful green eyed male looked almost scary there he stood; an evil grin on his face.  
“Don’t think so dear. I have no reason to give this up so lightly.”

Damn it all, the blush had cracked! Draco narrowed his eyes. His boyfriend was acting too much like him. Maybe he really was bad influence on the brunet.  
Rolling his eyes mentally, Draco prepared to attack. Fuck it if he was a bad influence, he was never giving the man in front of him up.  
“You want a reason; I’ll give you a reason.”  
And then he pounced. Draco was sure that Harry’s giggles could be heard over the entire floor, but it was not his fault his boyfriend was particularly ticklish down his sides. Finally managing to get the dreaded book back, Draco sat back on his heels to admire his handiwork.  
The chest beneath him was moving up and down rapidly to regain breath. A lone chuckle rose from the graceful neck. The cheeks were fluster and the hair even more tussled than usual. Damn, Draco couldn’t help how attractive he found Harry at that moment. Leaning down again, making sure he wasn’t crushing the smaller male, the blond began to mark that tempting neck.  
The puffs of air quickly changed to moans mid way. And Draco couldn’t help but smile. It wasn’t his fault that he had a raging libido around the brunet. It was clearly Harry’s fault; he really shouldn’t look so fucking good in an everyday situation.  
“Fuck Drake, can’t you think with anything other than your dick?”  
A throaty groan came when Draco bit down extra hard, making sure to sooth it afterwards.  
“Not when you look this fuckable Potter.”

“Why do I put up with you again?” Harry asked breathlessly, running his hands lightly across the other’s back.  
“Oh, you love me really.”  
Love, a subject they usually stayed clear off. Both of them had had bad experiences in the past. And yet, Draco couldn’t help but to feel that he was falling in love with the green eyed man. And he only hoped the feeling went both ways.  
“Drake, stop for a moment.”  
The tone in the other’s voice made Draco stop his ministrations, leaning to look into the eyes in front of him.  
“I just gotta say this alright?”  
Draco nodded, fearing not just a little for what Harry was about to say. Had he screwed up again?  
“I do, you know.” Harry said almost absently, biting his lip.  
The grey eyed male frowned. No, he didn’t know.  
“I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about Harry.”  
The said male looked almost pained at the news. Draco frowned a little. What was troubling Harry so much that he was almost afraid to tell?  
“I really do… love you that is.” Harry finished in a whisper.  
For the split of a second, Draco stopped breathing. Harry loved him?  
“What did you just say?” He asked, hearing the slight hope in his own voice.  
“I love you alright.” The black haired man pushed the other off him. “I’m fucking in love with you. Have been for a while too.”  
Draco sucked in a breath. Well, he had most certainly not been expecting that.

“And you can say something by the way.”  
Draco shook himself out his thoughts. Damn, how long had he been quiet? Not too long he hoped. Looking back over at the still tussled male Draco prepared himself. It was now or never.  
“Well, then I have to confess that I love you too.”  
Two sparkling eyes looked up from the floor and straight at him.  
“I’ve been in love with you for some time actually.” Draco added.  
Before he could say anything else he had landed on the floor with a grinning brunet on top of him.  
“God, I can’t believe I was sappy just a few seconds ago. I’m not about to sport Shakespeare or something? Do I look a little pale, sick even?”  
Draco laughed softly when he was hit in the shoulder again. Sighing, the black haired male looked up from where his head had been buried in the broad chest of his love.  
“Hey, don’t look like that. I love you alright. And don’t you fucking forget that.” Draco said fondly.  
Harry snorted.  
“Only you can make the word ‘fuck’ sound like a declaration of your love.”  
“Too right babe. And I have copyrighted it. But you can use it anytime for free.” Draco said winking, taking the offered hand and stood up.  
“I feel so special.” Harry said half sarcastically half jokingly.

“And you should. There are very few people who have had the privilege of having Draco Malfoy as their boyfriend.”  
This was answered with another smack at the back of his head. Draco rubbed the hit aria out of habit. Harry would never hit him too hard. And for that Draco was glad. He had seen what his boyfriend could do.  
“Well, are you coming or not?”  
The blond looked up with an eyebrow arched in question. With his arms crossed and back leaning against the doorframe, Harry Potter made a very nice view. It was even nicer when Draco realised that the t-shirt was missing.  
He had probably never run quite that fast in his life, but Draco didn’t care the slightest. As long as he got inside that room, and that fast.

**END!**

 

**AN: Lol, I'm kidding! XD This is not the actual end, there's one more chapter to go!! *grins* I just like messing with you. Haven't you noticed my failure in updating? Well.. ^^; I've got a personal life now! I have friends, yay for me! *sarcastic voice* Seriously though, I'm sorry for the delay. I mean to update earlier, but my teachers are really out to kill me this time. Oh well.. only 4 tests and 2 papers to go and it's Easter time! *sighs in relieve* I'll have the final chapter out by the end of next week. If I fail to upate by then, the chapter will be out by 30th. That I can promise you! Anyway, don't forget to review eh? It might help me update faster. *hint hint* Lol!**


	25. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I’m just playing with them. Will put them back later, I swear!!_

 

**Epilogue.**  
Harry was running a little late the following evening. Draco wasn’t the one to sulk, but he could feel the pout breaking forward. And he hated when he pouted. People called him cute. No one called Draco Malfoy cute and lived!  
Well… no one besides his current boyfriend then. He could never stay mad at Harry for long. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t become mad at him at all.  
“Bloody Potter.” Draco growled, slouching on the couch inside the apartment.  
He had been there for nearly an hour now. Harry had called to tell him he would be late, something that did not lighten the blond’s mood the slightest. Not only was he Harry-less, but it was bloody raining. Draco didn’t really know why, but he hated rain.  
Sighing for the thousandth time Draco felt his eyes wander over to the kitchen again. There, sitting innocently on the counter, was a lone package. When he had arrived Harry had yet to take in his mail. The grey eyed man had done so without thinking much of it. The package had looked insignificant, but had started to look very tempting as time went by.  
Draco had always been very curious, whether he showed it or not. And right now, he was very curious as to what was in that package.  
“Stay focused Malfoy. Do not let the package win. Resist the temptation.” He muttered under his breath.  
His supposedly unwavering will lasted for another minute. 61 seconds later, yes he had counted; Draco was leaning on the kitchen counter, package in his hands.  
It was not light, neither was it heavy. It was probably a book or something similar inside the slightly rectangular package. But his curiosity was killing him; it needed to be satisfied now!  
Draco looked down towards the door. It was still closed. Biting his lower lip, the grey eyed man began to open the package gently, so that the tape would still be intact. It was then the door opened.

“Hey!” Harry half yelled into the apartment.  
Draco dropped the package down on the counter again, putting on a bored mask in an instant.  
“You’re late.”  
“I called didn’t I? I’m sorry alight, but I was held back.” Harry said while taking off his rain coat.  
“Fuck, it’s pouring outside.”  
Draco made a sound of agreement. The weather was now the least of his concerns.  
“Did you happen to notice if I got a package today?” The brunet asked off-handily, walking into the bedroom.  
“Yeah, it’s on your counter.”  
“Thanks!” Harry said with a grin, poking his head out of the room for only a second.  
Draco sat down on the couch again, pointedly not looking towards the kitchen. Why was the stupid package still calling out to him?! Harry was home damnit!  
He was shaken out of his thoughts when a sloppy kiss landed on his cheek.  
“I’m gonna take a shower. Won’t be long.”

Draco frowned. Not good. Harry had left him alone once again, alone with a partly open package. It took 93 seconds for him to crack this time. No, he hadn’t counted this time!  
The blond opened the rapping soundlessly, careful not to damage it. Inside was a rather plain cardboard box. Taking a quick look towards the bathroom, Draco opened the lid in a quick motion. Two eyebrows flew up at the content.  
Inside the box lay a few papers gathered in a plastic bag, a thin book and a wrapped up roll of paper, also concealed. Once again making sure the green eyed man wasn’t about to walk out and catch him; Draco looked briefly at the book cover. _The Elder English Families_. A rather strange book for Harry to have purchased. The blond merely shrugged inwardly and continued his search. The papers weren’t very legible, so he looked pass them. The roll of paper however, that looked very interesting.  
The grey eyed man gently took out the roll from its plastic and unrolled it carefully. His eyes widened. He had seen that painting before!

A beautiful redhead sat in a chair, a hand lying gently on her stomach while the other held a book. A secretive smile grazed her lips. The flames in the picture gave the woman an almost magical glow.  
But this was not what caught his interest. It was her eyes. An almost familiar green shade looked partly back at him. On the book cover a single name was written out in gold. It was almost hidden by the glow of the flame, but if one looked closer it stood out. _Lily E. Potter_.  
The woman was Harry’s mother! Draco sucked in a breath. This painting had gone missing months ago in a theft. A theft he had charged two men for. They had happily confessed doing it, so who was Draco to question them further. Now however…  
The grey eyed man managed just in time to tape the wrapping back around the box. One second later Harry exited the bathroom, wearing nothing but a pair of loose sweatpants and a towel around his neck. The black haired man walked back into the bedroom, not noticing the other man’s stare.

Harry must have stolen the items in the package. Either that or he had played a part in it. That much was clear. With a grimace Draco leant heavily on the kitchen table. What was he to do?  
A few minutes of thinking, and hearing the curses of a struggling Harry trying to tame his hair, Draco had made up his mind. Fuck the rules. It was impossible for them to trace Harry back to all those thefts anyway. The blond sighed. Then another thought came to his mind. No, he was not going to report his boyfriend, but that did not mean he wasn’t getting any answers.  
With an evil grin Draco half stalked towards his boyfriend’s bedroom.  
“Oh Harry, there was something I wanted to ask you…”

**The End.**

 

**AN: This is truly the end of "Once A Thief". I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and read my story. It's nice to hear that someone actually reads and likes your work. Now, I have a one-shot in the making as a sort of sequel to this, but I'm not sure when or if it'll be finished.. or even if I'm going to bother posting it. So I turn to you and ask whether you're actually interested in a sequel to this. It's really up to you guys now. Leave me a little goodbye review on the way out. I'll try to post something new, and hopefully good, in not too long. Cheers!**


End file.
